


She-Ra - Liebe auf Umwegen

by Revalios



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fan Children, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Top Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Willkommen in Deutschland!

**Willkommen in Deutschland!**

  
  


Adora wurde wie jeden morgen von ihrem Zwillingsbruder Adam aus dem Bett geworfen. Jedoch diesmal mit einer guten Nachricht. “ _ Adora! Steht auf, du hast Post aus Deutschland! _ ” 

Sie war noch nie so schnell aus dem Bett gesprungen und nahm Adam den Brief ab. Adam schaute über ihre Schulter, als sie den Brief öffnete. 

Schnell überflog sie was im Brief stand. “ _ Ich habe ein Bestätigung bekommen, dass ich in Deutschland Geschichte Studieren kann! _ ” - “ _ Das ist Toll Adora! Das müssen wir unsere Mütter erzählen! _ ” Adora nickte zustimmend und rannte mit Adam die Treppe hinunter.

“ _ Mam! Hope! Ich habe Post aus Deutschland, die Universität dort Akzeptierte meine Anfrage! _ ” - “ _ Adora, dass ist ja eine Wundervolle Neuigkeit! _ ” Mara umarmte Adora und lächelt sie Stolz an. Auch Hope umarmte sie fest und schaute sie auch mit ein liebevollen Blick an.   
  


  
  


Die darauffolgende Monaten suchte Adora eine Wohnung in Deutschland, sie fand ein WG Angebot und meldete sich. Sie wurde sofort von einer ‘ _ Miss Weaver _ ’ akzeptiert. Auch halfen ihre Familie Finanziell damit ein Teil ihrer Einrichtung dorthin zu schicken. 

Sie war noch nie so nervös wie jetzt.

Sie fühlte sich in ihrer Heimat nicht mehr wohl. Ihre damalige beste Freundin wurde aus dem Heim nebenan Adoptiert, lebte kurz mit ihrer neuen Mutter hier und zog einfach weg, ohne ihr was zu sagen. Seit dem sind 9 Jahre vergangen. Neun lange Jahre wo sie nach ihrer besten Freundin gesucht hat. 

Sie vermisst alles an ihr, die niedlichen Katzenohren und der kleine Schweif, der immer Vorfreude in ihrer nähe gewedelt hat. 

Ja ihre beste Freundin war ein Hybrid, dies war in ihrer Welt was komplett normales. Menschen und Hybride kleben im Einklang zusammen. Sie waren ein Beispiel dafür. Als Kinder haben sie viel zusammen gespielt, da war sie aber noch wer anders. Seit dem Plötzlichen verschwinden von Catra, machte Adora eine Umwandlung. Adora hieß damals noch Arthur Grayskull und seit einigen Jahren heißt sie nun Adora Grayskull, sie ist eine Trans Frau und das seit acht Jahren. 

Ihr Bruder und ihre Familie unterstützen den Schritt. Nicht einmal hat sie ihren Schritt bereut und ist fröhlich nun das sein zu können, womit sie sich besser fühlt.

___

Dann kam der Tag wo sie in Deutschland ankam. Es war alles neu für sie. Sie fuhr mit einem Taxi zu ihrem neuem Zuhause. 

Dort klopfte sie höflich an die Tür. 

Eine Person mit langem Brünettem, Welliges Haar öffnet ihr die Tür. Ihre Katzenartigen Ohren waren nach hinten gerichtet und zwei nicht gleichfarbige Augen treffen auf ihre Graublauen Augen. Die Person sah sie etwas verschlafen an, es war gerade mal 8 Uhr morgens in Deutschland. 

“ _ Wer ist da? O-Oh bist du die neue Mitbewohnerin? _ ” - “ _ J-Ja genau! Ich bin Adora, bin erst seit wenigen Minuten in Deutschland. _ ” Die Magicat Frau nickte und weicht von der Tür weg. 

Adora trat in der Wohnung ein. Dieses Wohnung war nicht weit von der Universität entfernt und war in der näher einer Einkaufsmeile. Sie sah sich alles an und wurde zu ihrem Zimmer geführt. “ _ Meine Vorherige Mitbewohnerin ist ausgezogen, nachdem es eine Meinungsverschiedenheit gab. _ ” Die große Blonde nickte nur und trat in ihren Zimmer. 

Es beinhaltet alle ihre Möbel und war schon fertig eingerichtet. “ _ H-Haben sie das Eingerichtet? _ ” Die Frau zuckte mit der Schulter. “ _ Ich wollte das sie sich sofort wohl fühlen und nicht viel herum rücken müssen. _ ” 

Sie sah die Magicat Frau erstaunt an und räuspert sich kurz. “ _ N-Nun wenn wir hier zusammen leben werde, würde ich mich gern vorstellen. _ ” - “ _ Nur zu, ich fange mal an. Ich bin  _ **_Elizabeth ‘Catra’ Weaver_ ** _ und habe letztes Jahr mein Studium beendet hier. Bin nun Freiberuflich und brauche bei der Miete noch eine unterstützung. _ ” 

Das Blut von Adora gefriert in der ersten Sekunde. Die Person die vor ihr Stand, in einer Jogginghose und Sport-BH war ihre damalige beste Freundin Catra. Ihre Catra war in Deutschland und steht vor ihr. 

Sie konnte sich nicht anmerken lassen und reißt sich zusammen. “ _ I-Ich bin  _ **_Adora Grayskull_ ** _ und beginne in wenigen Wochen hier mein Studium in Geschichte und Sport. Komme eigentlich aus Latein Amerika. Nett dich kennen zu lernen Catra. _ ” Sie reichte ihr die Hand und Catra sah sie verwirrt an. 

“ _ Latein Amerika? Da habe ich auch mal gelebt. Aber Geschichte und Sport? Das passt so gar nicht zusammen. _ ” Adora lachte und nickte. “ _ Ich weiß kriege ich oft zu hören. _ ” Die Brünette sah sie schmunzeln an. “ _ Nun du riesiger Idiot, räumt deine Sachen ein, ich mache uns Frühstück. _ ” Die Blonde nickte und ging in ihrem Zimmer. Sie zog sich in was bequemeres um und stopfte ihre Sachen in den Schränken.

___

Nach dem sie sich fertig umgezogen hatte, ging sie in den Offenen Wohnzimmer- und Küchenbereich. “ _ Sowas gibt es auch in Deutschland? _ ” - “ _ Solch einen Aufbau? Eher selten. Die Deutschen lieben es beides Seperat zu halten. Viel zu kleinen Küchen und dafür große Wohnzimmer. Sie haben sogar ein kleinen Flur bevor man in die Wohnung eintritt. Es ist echt viel besser als in der USA oder Latein Amerika. Die Fenster sind auch sehr interessant Aufgebaut und man hat statt beheizte Böden oder Kanäle, eine Heizung unter den Fenster. _ ” Sie zeigt mit dem Pfannenwender zum Fenster.

Adora ging zum Fenster und macht den Hebel nach oben, erschreckt sich dabei als sie dachte das Fenster käme ihr entgegen. Catra lachte in der Küche auf und sah zu ihr. “ _ Das kommt dir nicht entgegen, es ist einfach nur etwas angekippt um es nicht ganz zu öffnen. _ ” Die Blonde rieb beschämt am Nacken und sah sich die Heizung an. “ _ Echt viel anders. _ ” 

Die Magicat Frau deckte den Tisch am Ende mit Adora zusammen und setzen sich gemeinsam am Tisch.

Noch immer kann sie nicht fassen das vor ihr, ihre ehemalige beste Freundin sitzt. Nach neun verdammt langen Jahren sieht Sie sie wieder. In Jogginghose und Sport-BH.

Sie hatte echt zu tun gehabt ihre Blicke von Catra ab zu winden. Catra ist in den neun Jahren zu einer hübschen Frau geworden. Aber auch ist ihr Gesicht etwas Kantiger geworden und sie hat um einiges an Muskeln zugelegt. 

Nicht zu vergessen hat Sie sich komplett geändert, ihr ist klar das Catra sie nie wieder erkennen würde, so wie sie jetzt aussieht. 

Trotz all den Jahren, bringt Catra ihr verrücktes Herz immer noch so zum rasen. 

Catra sah sie verwirrt an.  _ “Was ist den? Beschäftigt dich irgendetwas? _ ” Sie sah sie an und schüttelt mit dem Kopf, dann schluckte sie ihr bissen runter.  _ “Nein alles okay. E-Ehm was führte dich eigentlich nach Deutschland? _ ”

Die Brünette peitschte mit ihren Schweif am Stuhl und sah zu ihren Teller. “ _ Meine Adoptivmutter wollte nicht das ich mein Talent in Latein Amerika vergeude und zog mit mir zuerst nach Frankreich. Dort beendete ich meine Schule und Studium und zog dann hierher nach Deutschland. Meine Adoptivmutter war ein Tyrann und hatte mir viele besondere Leute aus meinem Leben gerissen… _ ” Adora schluckte schwer und sah selbst dann auf ihren Teller. “ _ Aber nun geht es mir besser und hoffe sehr, dass ich diese Frau nie wieder sehen muss. _ ” Sie seufzte lang und schenkte ein gequältes lächeln. 

Sie konnte ihr einfach nicht in die Augen schauen. Nach so vielen Jahren wusste sie von nichts davon. 

Beide beenden das Frühstück und Adora sprang in Sport Bekleidung. “ _ Ich gehe kurz raus und Jogge eine Runde. _ ” - “ _ Warte auf mich, ich komme mit. Muss sowieso noch was für heute Abend kaufen. _ ” Die Blondine nickte und wartet an der Tür.

Zusammen gingen sie durch die Gegend. Catra erklärte ihr alles so kurz und bündig, so wie damals. Danach gingen sie nach hause.

  
  


Sie lag in ihrem Bett und starrte die Ecke an. Nach so Langezeit trifft sie ihre beste Freundin wieder. Catra war anders als damals, erwachsener und reifer. Aber auch steifer und misstrauischer als sonst. 

“ _ Ich sollte mir darüber keine Sorgen machen…. Nach dieser Woche beginnt mein Studium… _ ” Sie seufzte und legt sich auf die Seite.

Was passiert wohl als nächstes?


	2. Erster Monat - Vertrauen

**Erster Monat - Vertrauen**

  
  


Es ist nun 1 Monat her das Adora nach Deutschland gezogen ist, in die Wohnung zu Catra. Die Wochen vergingen ohne große Komplikationen. Sie freundet sich mit zwei Leuten in ihrer Universität an und auch das zusammenleben mit ihrer ehemaligen Freundin war entspannt. Zusammen machten sie oft das Abendessen oder sahen einmal in der Woche zusammen ein Film an. 

Jedoch war Catra noch sehr abweisend zu ihr. Oft kam eine große breit gebaute Frau vorbei, ihre Haare waren Weiß gefärbt und hatte Scherenhände. Ihr Name lautet Scorpia und war die ehemalige Mitbewohnerin von Catra. Die Brünette meinte mal, dass sie nur vorbeikommt wenn sie gerade ein Model brauchte für eine Zeichnung.

Ihr Deutsch wurde auch nach und nach etwas besserer. Ihre zwei neuen Freunde aus der Universität, Bow Arrow und Glimmer Mondlicht halfen ihr bei der Aussprache und beim lernen. Sie waren echt nett zu ihr. 

Sie erfuhr durch ihre Glimmer, dass ihre Mutter mit ihren Mann zusammen ein Polizeipräsidium führen. Bows Väter waren Professoren auf der Universität, einer davon war sogar ihr Professor. 

___

  
  


Sie saß wie jeden Nachmittag in ihrem Zimmer und machte ihre Aufgaben für die Universität, bis es an der Tür klopfte.  _ “Adora? _ ” - “ _ Kannst reinkommen! _ ” Adora klappt ein Buch zusammen und dreht sich zur Tür. Catra öffnet langsam die Tür und sah zu Adora. 

“ _ Hey Adora.~ Ich wollte fragen ob du mit zur Party kommen willst. Einer meiner Freundinnen schmeißt eine und Lud mich ein. _ ” Die Blondine sah zu ihren Aufgaben. “ _ Nun, eigentlich habe ich zu tun, aber ich bräuchte echt eine Auszeit davon. _ ” - “ _ Klasse! Ich sage bescheid, wir treffen uns in einer Stunden vor dem Haus! _ ” Die Brünette schließt die Tür und man konnte hören wie sie zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer ging. 

___

Pünktlich war sie unten und hatte eine schwarze Leggins angezogen, sowie ein weißes Bauch Kurzes Top mit der großen roten Collegejacke, was ihre Eltern ihr geschickt haben. Catra hatte eine Schwarze Jeans an mit Weinroten Top und Lederjacke. 

Die Magicat Frau betrachtet Adora und grinste. “ _ Sieht echt gut aus, besser als erwartet! Hier fang, wir fahren mit meinem Motorrad! _ ” Die große Frau war überrascht und fängt gerade so den Helm.

Verwirrt sah sie auf dem Helm und dann zu Catra. “ _ Nun komm Dummerchen und setzt den Helm auf, sonst kommen wir zu spät! _ ” Sofort setzt sie sich den Helm auf und setzt sich hinten drauf mit etwas abstand. Grummeln nahm Catra, Adoras Hände und zieht sie näher heran. Legt dann die Arme um ihren Bauch und nickte. “ _ So können wir nun fahren. _ ” 

Sie errötet, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet so nah an Catra zu sein. Sie konnte regelt recht den Geruch von Catra einatmen. Es war eine Mischung aus Limette und Minze. Noch dazu sah sie verdammt Sexy aus in dem was sie an hatte. 

Die fahrt zu der Party verging still und ohne große Probleme. 

Als Adora durch die Leute mit Catra marschierte, waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Die Leute sahen beide an, als wären sie Stars. Sie war verwirrt, bis aus dem Massen Glimmer und Bow erschienen. Beide gingen auf sie zu und zogen sie mit. “ _ B-Bis später Catra! _ ” Catra sah verwirrt nach und schmunzelt nur. 

“ _ Adora! Wie zur Hölle hast du geschafft Catra her zu bringen? _ ” - “ _ Wir wohnen zusammen in einer WG, wieso? _ ” Bow reißt geschockt den Mund weit auf und Glimmer schüttelt Adora. “ _ Sie ist bekannt hier und gut mit den DJ hier befreundet _ .” Sie zeigt auf einer Frau mit langem Lila Haaren die mit Catra sprach. 

“ _ Noch dazu will jeder mit ihr Tanzen! Wieso hast du es uns nicht erzählt?! _ ” - “ _ Habe ich oft genug! Sie und ich waren damals mal befreundet, als ich … Ihr wisst was ich meine… Als ich anders war.. _ ” Ihr beiden Freunde nickten und konnten es immer noch nicht fassen.

  
  


Die Party war recht aufgeheizt und Adora stand mehr am Seitenrand. Sie sah zu wie Catra mit anderen Frauen, vorwiegend nur Frauen, tanzt. 

Auf einer Art und weise, war Sie neidisch auf diese Frauen. Doch sie schluckte es runter. Damals war sie über beide Ohren in Catra verliebt. Aber Catra war nicht in sie verliebt, nicht ein einziges Mal. Sie gab ihr damals so viele Andeutungen. Wurden in der Schule oft für ein Paar gehalten.

Wenn man sie jeweils einen gesehen hat, wusste man, dass die andere Person nicht weit weg war. Catra lag oft mit den Kopf auf Adoras Schoß oder mit den Kopf an ihre Schulter gelehnt.

Auch haben sie sich immer ein Bett geteilt, wenn Catra zu besuch kam. Wer würde sich bei so viel nähe nicht in die beste Freundin verlieben. Doch sie hatte nie die Möglichkeit ihr es zu sagen.

Am Tag wo sie es ihr endlich sagen wollte, zog Sie weg und hatte nach all die Jahren nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt. Sich neu zu verlieben war für sie keine Wahl. Niemand würde so sein wie Catra. Ihre Catra.

Nur Catra vertraute sie an das sie auf Mädchensachen stand und gern Reiten lernen will. Die Magicat Frau hatte ihr damals eine Reitstunde zusammen gespart. Sie war ihr so dankbar darüber.

Und nun? Steht sie hier am Rand der Tanzfläche und sah zu wie sie tanze. Wie sie mit der Hüfte schwang und mit Frauen Flirten.

Schnell kippte sie ihr Getränk hinter und ging zur Bar. Dort setzte sie sich hin und bat um ein weiteres Getränk. “ _ Adora? Bist du es? _ ” Verwirrt sah sie auf und erkannte, dass die Barkeeperin nicht anderes als Scorpia. “ _ Scorpia! Du Arbeitest hier? _ ” - “ _ Na klar! Catra, Entrapta und Ich sind das Super Pal Trio! _ ” Sie sah Scorpia verwirrt an. 

“Super Pal Trio?” Scorpia merkte die Verwirrung in der Stimmlage und kicherte. “ _ Wir gingen zu dritt auf die Universität in Frankreich. Wir Folgten ihr hierher. _ ” - “ _ Oh! Wie nett von euch! _ ” Die weißhaarige Frau nickte und gab Adora ihr Getränk. 

  
  


“ _ Darf ich dir ein Geheimnis erzählen? _ ” Adora nickte und rückte etwas näher während sie von ihren Getränk nippte. “ _ Catra sucht nach einem Jungen, sie hat noch nie so große Interesse gezeigt diesen Jungen zu suchen. Sie weiß nur noch seinem Vornamen und nicht mehr den Nachnamen. _ ” - “ _ Wie heißt er den Scorpia?” _ Adora sah interessiert zu Scorpia auf und trinkt ihr Glas dann aus. Die Frau nahm das Glas und füllt es einfach nach.  _ “Mhh, ich glaube der Name fing mit  _ **_A_ ** _ an. _ ” Sie kratzt mit der Kralle an ihr Kinn und überlegte.

Dann nach einigen Minuten schreckte Scorpia hoch und Adora zuckte zusammen. “ _ Sein Namen war  _ **_Arthur_ ** _! _ ” Die Blondine sah Scorpia geschockt an und schluckte schwer. 

Sie erfuhr gerade das Catra nach ihr sucht. Noch immer, nach all den Jahren… Doch sie wüsste nicht ob das der beste Moment war es Catra zu sagen. Adora bedankte sich und nahm ihr Getränk. “ _ Danke für die Information, ich halte die Ohren offen. _ ” Dann ging sie zu ihren Üblichen Platz und sah zur Tanzfläche wieder. Doch nirgendwo war Catra zu sehen.

Doch dann, berührte sie etwas an den Unterarm und sah erschrocken zur Seite. “ _ Catra! _ ” - “ _ Hey Adora~ _ ” Schnurrte Catra an ihr Ohr und streift mit den Finger hoch zu Adoras Schulter.

Sie schluckte schwer und errötet. Der Becher, den sie in der Hand hatte, rutschte ihr aus der Hand und Catra lag ihre arme um Adoras Nacken. Sie führte sie zur Tanzfläche und tanzen zu ein sehr schnellen und lockeren Song. 

Beide waren so nah aneinander, dass das ihre Nasen sich berührten, doch die Lippen sind voneinander noch gute wenige Zentimeter entfernt.

Ein schauer überkam ihr als Catra näher an sie heran rückte. Adora zog Catra an die Hand und führte sie auf einer Toilette. Sie hebt Catra auf ihre Hüfte und küsst sie wild. Die Magicat Frau erwidert es hungrig und streift unter Adoras Top. 

Die dort zu findenden Brüste massierte sie leicht. Adora keuchte auf und packt fest an Catras Hintern.

Leicht öffnet sie ihren Mund um Catras suchende Zunge eintritt zu gewähren. Sie schnaufte in den wilden Zungenkuss und zog der Brünetten die Lederjacke und Top aus. Die darunter findenden Brüste waren Perfekt. Sie trug kein BH und waren nur bereit für sie. 

Sie hebt Catra leicht hoch und löste sich vom Zungenkuss. Ihr Gehirn konzentriert sich nur noch auf die Brüste die vor ihr sind. Behutsam küsste sie eins davon und das andere knetet sie behutsam. 

Sie nahm fürsorglich ein der Nippel in den Mund und saugte leicht daran. Die Magicat Frau schmiss ihr Kopf nach hinten und stöhnt laut. “ _ J-Ja~ S-So guuuuuut! _ ” 

Die Blondine merkte wie ihr Freund unter der Hose anschwillt und dazu stoßen will, doch Catra weiß nicht das sie eine Trans Frau ist. Also hebt sie, sie auf die Toiletten Kasten und küsst sie wieder wilder.

Langsam zog sie deren Jeans aus und wurde von einer warmen Feuchte begrüßt. Gerade wo sie sich drauf stürzen wollte, klopft es an der Toilettentür. “ _ Könnt ihr euch beeilen ich muss aufs Klo! _ ” Catra seufzt genervt auf und schob Adora leicht weg. “ _ Vielleicht ein anderes mal Adora~ _ ” Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals Mühsam runter und sah zu wie Catra sich wieder anzieht. “ _ Komm, wir müssen nach hause. Du hast morgen noch eine Vorlesung _ .” Die große Frau stotterte und folgt ihr zögern aus dem Klo.

Ihre Gedanken waren noch immer auf der Toilette. Sie war froh, dass ihr großer Freund unten sich beruhigt hatte.


	3. Zweiter Monat - Kinoabend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin sehr erfreut auf Kommentare und Kudos!

**Zweiter Monat - Kinoabend**

  
  
  


Die Wochen mit Catra wurden ausgeglichen. Sie trafen sich meist früh am Morgen, wenn sie auf dem weg zur Universität ist. Die Brünette war Großteils zu hause und erledigt ihre Aufträge von Kunden. Während Adora ihre Universität Gänge erledigt. 

Ihr schwirrt immer noch die Unterhaltung mit Scorpia in ihrem Kopf herum. Catra sucht Sie, eher gesagt Arthur, der sie nicht mehr ist… Sie weiß nicht wieso sie nach Ihr sucht und weshalb. 

Wie sie es Catra beichten soll, dass sie eine Trans Frau nun ist und dieser Arthur ist, weiß sie nicht.    
  
___

Am Abend als sie nach einer Lernstunde in der Bibliothek nach hause kam, hörte sie Stimmen aus Catras Zimmer. Sie ging näher zur Tür und erstarrt.   
  
“ _ Mhh~ Scorpia das tut so gut~ Tue mehr Finger in mir~ _ ” Dann ertönte ein lautes Stöhnen und Adora schreckt von der Tür weg. 

Catra hat gerade in deren Zimmer Sex mit Scorpia!

Sie weicht in ihren Zimmer und schmeißt ihre Tasche auf dem Bett. Euch lautet Seufzer entwich ihr. Die Blonde Frau zog sich um und ging in die Stube, um die Geräusche aus der Wohnung und ihrem Kopf zu Prügeln.

  
  


Nach gut 25 Minuten hörte es auf und Adora hat sich quer über die Couch gelegt. Scorpia verließ mit Catra das Zimmer und beide erstarren als sie auf Adora trafen. “ _ Jo. _ ” - “ _ W-Wie lange bist du hier? _ ” Scorpia lief knallrot an, wären Catra mit den Augen verdreht. “ _ Ich glaube, seit dem Catra mehr Finger in ihr verlangt hat. _ ” Adora zuckt mit der Schulter und sah wieder zum Fernseher.    
  
Diesmal schaute Catra erschrocken zu Adora und hat dem Mund weit geöffnet. Doch bevor sie was sagen konnte, erhebt Adora ihre Stimme. “ _ Ach ja, ich sollte von Perfuma fragen ob ihr Lust auf ein Kinoabend habt in 2 Wochen. _ ” Sie behielt ihr Blick aufrecht auf dem Fernseher und summte vor sich hin, steckte ihre Hände zum aufwärmen zwischen die Schenkel.    
  
“ _ K-Klar gern? Was sagst du dazu Scorpia? _ ” Scorpia nickte nur und war noch immer beschämt. Sie verließ schnell die Wohnung.

Als sie das die Tür schließt, stand Adora auf und streckt sich. “ _ Ich mache uns Abendessen, worauf hast du Hunger? _ ” - “ _ Ehm… Wie wäre es mit einen Salat? Du sagst nichts dazu was vorgefallen ist? _ ” Adora zuckt mit der Schulter und bereitet alles vor um ein Salat zu machen.

Catra ging wieder in ihren Zimmer und ließ die Tür offen. Von der Position aus, wo Adora und er Küche steht, konnte sie sehen, dass die Brünette ihr Zimmer aufräumt.   
  
Adora seufzt und bereitet weiter vor.

  
  


Auch am Esstisch war es sehr ruhig. Catra scrollt auf ihrem Smartphone hoch und runter, wären sie selbst ein Buch für den nächsten Test liest. 

Es war zu ruhig, sonst unterhalten sie sich zu dem was heute vorgefallen ist oder wie der Unterricht war. Doch jetzt, sagt keiner was dazu.

Sie klappte ihr Buch laut zusammen, was Catra zum aufspringen brachte. Nun sah sie, sie endlich an. “ _ Ich gehe in meinem Zimmer. _ ” - “ _ A-Adora warte! _ ” Catra fasst an das Handgelenk von Adora und schaute zum Boden. 

“ _ Es tut mir leid was passiert ist, es ist nur das die Paarungszeit näher kommt und extrem aufgestaut war… Scorpia half mir heute nur, runter zu fahren…. _ ” 

Da fiel es Adora wieder ein. Catra hatte in der zeit der Schule, oft Fehltage, da sie in ihre Hitze kam. Dies passiert erst als sie in der Pubertät waren.

Catra war sehr anhänglich und ließ nur damals sie in der nähe. Keiner durfte an Adora heran, sie hat sie damals oft markiert gehabt. Andere Hybride sahen sie deswegen in der Schule komisch an.   
  
Die Magicat Frau ging um den Tisch und schnüffelt ihre Nase. “ _ Du riechst so vertraut und beruhigend… _ ” Adora erstarrt, als Catra ihr Kopf an ihren Kinn schmiegt. Sie schluckte schwer und blieb stehen wie sie ist.   
  
Catra schnurrte laut und schmiegt sich eng an. “ _ I-Ich weiß nicht wieso… Es ist so vertraut, aber es sollte irgendwie nicht… _ ” Sie wisch von Adora weg und sah sie traurig an. “ _ W-Was hälst du davon, ich bringe mein Geschirr weg und wir legen uns auf die Couch? _ ” Die Brünette nickte und räumt alles weg, wären Adora sich schon auf die Couch gemütlich machte.

Die Brünette legte sich zusammengerollt auf die Couch, neben Adoras Schoß. Die Blondine sah sie an und klopft auf ihren Schoß. “ _ Komm schon leg hier drauf, du darfst aussuchen was wir uns anschauen. _ ” Die Magicat Frau zögert kurz und legt sachte ihren Kopf auf die Schenkel der größeren Blonden. Leise fing sie an zu schnurren.

Es vergingen einige Tage, wären Catras Hitze ihr Höhepunkt erreicht. 

Adora wachte mit ein extra Gewicht auf ihren Brustkorb auf und sah, das Catra sich in der Nacht zu ihr geklettert sei. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, hielt die schnurrende Frau sie fest. “ _ Bleib… _ ” Sagte sie und zappelt mit den Beinen. Die Blonde Frau schaut mit geweiteten Augen zu der Frau in ihrem Bett. “ _ Catra ich habe heute eine Vorlesung die wichtig ist. _ ” Die Brünette knurrte laut und zog die große Frau wieder ins Bett. “ _ Bitte bleib, ich weiß, dass du diese Vorlesung auch im Internet nachschauen kannst. _ ” - “ _ Na gut, ausnahmsweise. Dafür Schuldest du mir was. _ ” Sie schnaubte und schmiegt sich an die Frau neben ihr.

Die Katze Frau verhakt ihre Krallen in die Brust von Adora und massiert diese leicht. Laut schnurrt sie vor sich hin und keucht erschöpft. “ _ Du kannst dich ruhig Berühren, es macht mir nichts aus. _ ” - “ _ Mhhh, ich habe es so oft getan.. Ich schaffe es irgendwie nicht, h-hilf mir dabei. _ ” Sie sah sie verschwommen und sabbern an. 

Die Aussage von Catra schallte im Kopf von Adora. Ihre Gedanken waren weggeblasen und sie handelt nur noch. Langsam rutschte ihre Hand, an der Hüfte von Catra, hinunter und eine Feuchte wärme begrüßte sie. Es war wie an den Tag in der Disco, nur nun viel berauschender. Sachte berührte sie den Saum der Unterwäsche und fuhr zum Feuchten Kern.

Ein hungriges keuchen entkam der Magicat und rückte näher an Adoras Gesicht. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast. Heißer Atem berührten ihre Lippen und ein wimmert durchkommt den Raum. Behutsam umkreiste Adora den Kitzler mit den Daumen und spielte mit ihren Finger über den Eingang.   
  
Miauend sabbert Catra und zuckte mit ihrer Hüfte an Adoras Hand. Die Blondine grinste der Brünetten entgegen und erlöst die Katzenfrau von der Unterwäsche. 

Erst ließ sie ein Finger hineingleiten, ein stöhnendes miauen erhellt die Ohren von Adora. “ _ M-Mehr A-Adora~ _ ” Quängelt Catra und küsst diesmal Adoras Lippen hungrig. Dies ließ sich die große Frau nicht zweimal sagen und fügte zu den einen Finger ein weiteren in den Schaft. Ein gedämpfte Stöhnen entwich aus dem schlampigen Kuss. 

Langsam und mit großen hieben, fängt an Adora zu bewegen. Sie macht aus diesen schlampigen Kuss ein Zungenkuss, sie fühlte wie ihr kleinen Freund sich aufrichtet. ‘Jetzt nicht mein Freund!’ ging durch ihre Gedanken, wären sie weiter in Catra pumpte. 

Jeder hieb, nahm Catra die Luft zum Atmen. Keuchend und stöhnen gab sie sich her. Die Bewegungen wurden stockend, sie gab sich hungrig dem verlangen hin und versuchte den Rhythmus wieder zu finden.

Die Brünette, war schon extrem aufgestaut und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in voller Lautstärke ihren Orgasmus hingab.   
  
Überstützt zog Adora ihre Hand aus Catra, dies ließ die Magicat aufstöhnen und verwirrt zu ihr schauen. “ _ Adora? _ ” - “ _ I-Ich muss schnell auf Toilette! _ ” Sie sprang vom Bett und ging auf die Toilette. Dort zog sie ihre Hose runter wo ihr kleiner Freund mit etwas Precum sie begrüßt. Sie nahm ihr Freund in die Hand und brachte sich selbst zum kommen. “ _ S-Scheiße das wäre fast schief gegangen… _ ” Adora schnaufte schwer und machte sich unten rum sauber. 

Leise öffnet sie die Tür, Catra lag auf dem Bett noch immer. Aber ihr Brustkorb bewegte sich leicht auf und ab. “ _ Gut sie schläft.. _ ” Mit mühen legte sich Adora zu Catra und gähnte erschöpft.

Sie griff zum Nachttisch und ruft ihren Professor an. Dies verstand ihre Situation und dann sah sie sich die Lesung an.

___

  
  


Es vergingen dann einige Tage bis zum Kinoabend. Catras Hieße war pünktlich weg und sie hatte sich oft bei Adora bedankt. Jedoch fielen sie schnell in ihr altes Schema wieder hinein. Aßen früh am morgen kurz zusammen und sahen sich dann am Abend wieder. 

Doch die letzten Tage kam Scorpia nicht mehr vorbei. Dies ließ Adora verwundern, war es wegen ihr? Sie seufzte und zog ein normales weißes Hemd an, was am Ärmelende und Kragen Rot war, sowie war ein großes rotes ‘A’ drauf gestickt und dazu eine passende graue Jeans. Sie schnappte sich ein Basecap und ging aus der Tür. “ _ Catra bereit für den Kinoabend? _ ” - “ _ Jep, fahren wir mit deinen alten Van? _ ” Catra kam mit einer Schwarzen Leggings heraus und einem Schwarzen T-Shirt wo eine Metal-Band darauf versehen war. Adora nickte nur zu Catra und ging dann aus der Wohnung.

Ihre Eltern haben sich mit Glimmers Eltern und Bows Väter in Verbindung gesetzt. Die haben ihr ermöglicht ein Fahrzeug zu finden und sowie einen Job. “ _ Du Adora? Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinen Winterferien aus? Bleibst du hier oder Reist du nach Latein Amerika zurück? _ ” - “ _ Gute Frage, ich glaube ich bleibe hier. Möchte Deutschland etwas erkundigen. _ ” 

Die Brünette Frau sah sie lächeln an und summte freudig. “ _ Gut zu wissen! _ ” Sie stieg in Adoras Van, wären Adora verwirrt noch da stand. Catra machte die Fensterscheibe runter und sah zu Adora. “ _ Steigt du nun ein, Dummerchen? _ ” Es klickte in Adoras Gedanken und sie stieg dann in den Auto ein. Sie holten ihre Freunde von dem Internat ab und fangen zur Innenstadt. 

Nach dem sie eine gute halbe stunde verbracht haben ein Parkplatz zu finden, dingen sie zum Kino.

Sie suchten sich alle zusammen einen Film aus. Adora und Scorpia sollten das Popcorn holen, die anderen suchten schon mal die Plätze. Beide groß und Muskel Gebauten Frauen stehen an der Kasse. Sie schwiegen sich lange an. Bis Scorpia schüchtern anfing. “ _ Adora, mir tut es nochmal leid was vor zwei Wochen passiert ist… I-Ich verspreche, dass es nicht normal vorkommt. _ ” Doch bevor Adora was dazu sagen konnte, kam Perfuma dazu. Sie legte ein Hand auf Scorpias Scherenhände. “ _ Schatz, seid ihr fertig? Catra und Glimmer verhungern schon. _ ” Sie kicherte und Adora schluckte nickend. 

Der Abend verging entspannt und alle unterhielten sich zum Film. Adora hatte ihr Blick den ganzen Abend auf Catra gerichtet. ‘ _ Wusste sie davon? Das Scorpia mit Perfuma zusammen ist? _ ’ Sie stand auf und gähnt. “ _ Ich sollte nach hause, morgen habe ich mein ersten Arbeitstag. _ ” - “ _ Wie Schade, dann gute Nacht und viel Erfolg, Adora. _ ”, sagte Scorpia lächeln zu Adora. 

Die Blondine sah zu Catra, diese nickte ihr zu. Die Brünette verabschiedet sich und ging mit ihr zum Van.

___

Ihre Gedanken schwirren die letzten paar Monate durch den Kopf. ‘ _ Sie hatte es gewagt mit Catra, Sex zu haben. Catra sagte einfach nichts dazu… Als wäre es gar nichts gewesen. _ ’ Sie durch wühlt ihr Haar und legte sich auf die Seite.

Der nächste Tag begann wie immer.


	4. Fünfter Monat - Winterpause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ich weiß, es ist ein großer Sprung vom zweiten Monat zum fünften Monat. 
> 
> Jedoch wird es extrem schwer jedes einzelnen Monat bei so vielen Semester durch zu gehen!  
> Verzeiht mir!

**Fünfter Monat - Winterpause**

  
  


Die Letzten Monate passierte nicht zwischen Adora oder Catra, sie gingen ihre üblichen Sachen nach. 

Catra machte Kunden Aufträge und war auch für 2 Wochen auf einer Geschäftsreise in Finnland. Wären Adora weiter für die Universität lernte. Die großen Halbjahres Prüfungen stehen bald bevor, sowie auch die Winterpause.   
  
Sie würde in Deutschland bleiben und nicht über Weihnachten nach Hause reisen. Ihre Mutter und Hope waren nicht begeistert darüber, aber verstanden Adoras entscheiden.

Während der der Winterpause würde sie mit Bow und Glimmer die Weihnachtsmärkte von Deutschland durchstöbern und alles köstliche Gebäck essen. Sie hat so viel von Weihnachten in Deutschland gehört, dass sie einfach nicht nach hause Fliegen kann ohne dies zu erlebt haben!   
  
Catra würde bei den ganzen sogar mitmachen. Sie bot an auch mal einige Wochen Auszeit zu nehmen.

Nun jetzt lag Adora auf der Couch und Catra hat sich in einem Sitzsack gemütlich gemacht. “ _ Du Catra? Nach wem suchst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit? _ ” - “ _ Mhh? Nach einem alten Kindheitsfreund. _ ” Die Blondine summte und wackelt leicht mit dem Fuß. “Wieso suchst du ihn?” Die Brünette schaut auf und kratzt sich an der Schläfe. 

“ _ Nun, ich habe ihn damals sitzen gelassen und bin umgezogen ohne was zu sagen… Er war der einzige Junge den ich vertraut habe. Ich wusste, dass dieser Idiot in mich verliebt war und konnte ihn nie gestehen… Das ich nicht liebe und nur Freunde bleiben will. _ ” Sie sah auf ihr Block runter. “ _ Wieso erzähle ich dir das überhaupt?... _ ” - “ _ Vielleicht, weil du mir vertraust? _ ” Adora schenkt Catra ein lächeln, wären ihr Herz schmerzte. 

Die Magicat Frau zuckt mit der Schulter hoch und kritzelt weiter auf ihren Block herum. Eine leichte Panik bemannte Adora. ‘ _ Sie wollte mir damals wirklich sagen, dass sie nichts von mir will? _ ’ Schwer schluckte sie und richtet sich von der Couch auf. “ _ Ich gehe eine Runde Joggen, bis später. _ ” Schnell ging sie in ihrem Zimmer und zog sich um. Sie verließ stumm das Haus und ging zum nächsten Park ihre Gedanken raus zu schwitzen.

\--

Catra war verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht wieso Adora sich so verhielt als sie ihr es erzählt hatte. Adora war für sie immer noch ein Mysterium. In der Zeit hat sie Adora mehr Gefühle gezeigt als sie sollte. Verstehen sie, sie ist eine Göttin. Blondes langes Haar, was mit ein bescheuerten Puff und Pferdeschwanz gebändigt wird. Ihre Blaugrauen Augen sind so klar wie das Meer, der Körper eines Gottes. Sie verlor sich sofort in ihr, als sie damals vor der Tür stand. 

Sie war eine gigantische Idiotin, doch immer besorgt um sie. In ihre Hitze hat sie sich vollkommen Adora hin gegeben, sowas hat sie damals nicht bei bei Scorpia gewagt! 

“ _ Urks! Ich war noch nie so verliebt! Sie raubt mir meinen verstand! _ ” Sie starrt runter zu ihren Skizzen Buch und sah, dass sie Adora gezeichnet hat, wie sie auf der Couch lag. Das T-Shirt etwas weiter nach oben gerutscht, dass man die Perfekten Bauchmuskeln gesehen hat. Bei den Gedanken an ihr, fängt Catra leicht an zu sabbern und laut zu schnurren.

Doch dann klingelt ein Smartphone auf und sie schreckte hoch. “ _ Wer zu Hölle? _ ” Sie sah das Adora ihr Smartphone auf dem Stubentisch liegen ließ. Zögern nahm Catra das Mobiltelefon und sah auf den Namen des Anrufers. 

“ _ Adam? _ ” Verwirrt nahm sie den Anruf an und hielt ihm am Ohr. 

“ _ Hallo? Wer ist da? _ ” - “ _ Adora? Entschuldigung wer sind sie und was machen sie am Telefon  _ **_meiner Schwester_ ** _? _ ” Es klickte in Catras Ohren und sie sprang auf. “ _ Adam?! Bist du das? _ ” Ein lautes Aufatmen ging durch den Hörer. “ _ Scheiße, bist du das Catra?! Aber wie? Warte bist du Adoras Mitbewohnerin? _ ” - “ _ Ja! Ich habe so oft versucht euch zu Kontaktieren! Ist Arthur bei dir? _ ”

Es wurde still am anderen Ende. “ **_Adam?_ ** _ Was ist mit Arthur? _ ” - “ _ Nun… Arthur heißt nun Adora… _ ” Catras Augen weiten sich und sie erstarrt. “ _ W-Wie Adora ist Arthur, heißt das? _ ” - “ _ Ja… Nach deinem, verschwinden änderte Arthur sich in Adora… Sie wollte neu anfangen, da du sie damals sehr verletzt hast. _ ”

Die Brünette wurde bleich um die Nase. Damit hat sie nicht gerechnet. Arthur, nein Adora war die ganze Zeit um sie herum. Sie fing an zu zittert und saß sich hin. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen und sie wurde kalt schweißig. “ _ Wieso hast sie mir nichts gesagt? _ ” - “ _ Nun Adora fand kein Moment es dir zu erzählen. Sie gab viel damals auf. Besuchte nicht mehr den Fußballverein oder ging nicht mehr Reiten. Noch dazu weißt du ja, das Adora über beide Ohren in dich verknallt war. _ ” 

Ihr fiel ein, dass sie damit vorhin mit Arth-Adora darüber gesprochen hatte. Deswegen verhielt sich Adora anders! “ _ Warte wie weiter hat sich Adora ändern lassen?! _ ” - “ _ Nun sie zählt mit einnahmen der Tabletten als Frau. Auch wenn sie unten herum… Du weißt schon was noch hat. Auf den wollte sie nicht verzichten. _ ” Adam lachte und summte dann.   
  
Die Magicat Frau streift sich durchs Haar. Ihre Mitbewohnerin, Adora, war ihr bester Freund Arthur. “ _ Ich hätte lange nach ihr suchen können! Gott, Adam! Wie soll ich nun mit ihr reden? _ ” Der Zwillingsbruder von Adora seufzt und kratzt sich am kleinen Kinnbart. “ _ Einfach so wie immer. Adora würde mich töten, wenn sie wüsste, dass du es nun weißt. _ ”

An diesem Gedanken hat sie nicht gedacht. Sie kannte Adora als sie ein Kind war. Wenn ihr die Situation unangenehm war oder ihr es nicht passt, ist sie klasse darin sich zu verstecken und ein so lange nicht an zu reden bis… Keine Ahnung, man tot ist!

___

Nach einer Stunde beendet Catra die Unterhaltung und legt ein Arm auf ihre Augen. “ _ Scheiße, hätte ich das früher gewusst… Dann hätte ich ihr es nie gesagt! Meine Gefühle sind so durch einander…. Ich muss mein jetziges wissen unterdrücken… Möchte ungern die Freundschaft mit Adora wieder ruinieren. _ ” Sie seufzt gequält und streckt sich. “ **_Scheiße!!_ ** ” Knurrend stand sie auf und geht zum Kühlschrank.

Mürrisch nahm sie ein Bier heraus und ging in ihrem Zimmer.

___

Einige Wochen später ging Catra so gut wie möglich Adora aus dem weg. Doch dann kam die Winterpause und dies war nicht mehr möglich gewesen. 

Catra lag in ihrer kompletten länge auf der Couch. Fünf Monate kannte sie nun Adora, lang genug um ihr zu sagen das wie es weiß?   
  
Sie seufzte und drückt sich das Kissen aufs Gesicht. “ _ Was machst du da Catra? _ ” Adora rieb sich das Haare trocken mit einem Handtuch, wären nur ein spöttisches Handtuch um die Hüfte von ihr hing. Ihre Perfekten Brüste lagen frei, sie konnte leichte narben auf ihren fast makellosen Körper sehen. 

Dieser Anblick raubt ihr den verstand und die Sprache. Sie lag mit offenen Mund da und starrte auf die Brüste.

“ _ Catra? Alles okay mit dir? _ ” Die Blondine winkt mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht der Magicat. Die Brünette schüttelt mit dem Kopf und holt tief Luft. “ _ D-Du solltest ein Waffenschein für diese Dinger besitzen!!! _ ”, schrie Catra und verdreckt ihre Augen wieder.

Adora sah hinunter und lief bis über beiden Ohren Rot an. “ _ E-Es tut mir leid! Es ist eine Angewohnheit und sonst liegst du nie hier wenn ich Duschen bin! _ ” Die große Blondine stammelt und nahm das Handtuch, was sie benutzt hatte um die Haare zu trocknen. 

Sie ging schnell zu ihr Zimmer. Catra zog das Kissen weg und sah die großen Narben an Adoras Rücken. Wie Adora diese Narben bekam, konnte sie sich gut erinnern. 

\---

Adora und sie waren sehr jung. Sie waren zusammen auf einem Stadtfest gewesen und sind mit ihren ersten Taschen alle Attraktionen durchgegangen. 

Doch dann passierte es… Catra sah wie ein Mann mit einem schweren Rucksack durch die Gänge ging. Adora merkte, dass sie angespannt war. Sofort nahm sie die Hand ihrer besten Freundin und rannte los. 

Der Mann rief irgendwas und die kleine Blondine zog Catra in einer Lücke rein und stellte sich davor. 

Ein lauter knall ertönte und klein Adora biss sich fest auf die Lippen, dass diese anfingen zu bluten. Catra hielt ihre Ohren zu und sah ängstlich zu ihrer Freundin. 

Als der Staub sich lag, ließ Catra ihre Ohren los und sah wie Adora auf sie fiel. Ihre Nase füllte sich mit den Geruch von Kupfer und sie konnte schreie hören. Geschockt sah sie zu Adora runter und sah das Ausmaß. Ihr Rücken hatte tiefe Wunden und einige längliche Metallplatten waren tief in ihr drin. 

Sie wimmert laut und nahm mutig Adora auf ihren Rücken und lief durch die Massen. " _ Hilfe! Meine beste Freundin ist verletzt! Sie darf nicht sterben! _ " Eine Frau kam auf sie zu, es war Hope die nach dem beiden gesucht hatten. Behutsam nahm sie Adora ab und ging zu eine Gruppe von Sanitäter. Dann kam Hope zurück und nahm sie in den Armen. 

  
  


Diesen Moment wird Catra nie vergessen. Sie konnte Adora nicht beschützen und helfen. Lange nag dieser Schuld auf ihre Schulter. Nie konnte sie diese Schuld begleichen oder wieder gut machen. 

Wenige Minuten nach der schrecklichen Erinnerung, kam Adora angezogen aus ihrem Zimmer. " _ Bow, Glimmer und die anderen wollen morgen in die Stadt, einige Weihnachtsmärkte durchstöbern. Willst du mitkommen? _ " - " _ Wenn ich nach diesem Schock ein Glühwein geschenkt kriege gern. _ "

Grummeln wedelt sie mit ihren Schweif und sah schnaufend zu Adora. Diese kicherte und rieb sich verlegen am Nacken. " _ Na dann geht es klar! Ich mache uns eben Mittagessen! _ " Sie summte freudig und ging in die Küche. 

Catra trillert vor Freude und lehnte sich zurück. Sie schnappte die Fernbedienung und machte den Fernseher an. 

Sie schaltet durch die Sender und hielt dann Jammern bei einer Dokumentation über ein altes Artefakt an. Die Forscher reden um ein Mysteriöses Schwert. 

Ihr Ohren zuckten, als es in der Küche ruhig wurde und sah das Adora aus dieser kam. Die Blondine starrt auf den Fernseher und Catra kicherte. "Dummy du lässt unser essen noch anbrenne!" Sie zuckte an Ort und Stelle. Sofort nahm ihre Mitbewohnerin das Essen vom Herd und seufzt. " _ Fast wäre es schief gegangen! Nun Catra essen ist fertig, deckt du den Tisch? _ " - " _ Na klar! _ " 

Es klingelt an der Tür und beide erstarren an Position. " _ Wer kann das sein? _ " Catra sah zu Adora, die zu ihr in den Flur kam. Sie zuckte mit der Schulter. " _ Mach du auf ich Decke den Tisch. _ " 

Die Blondine nickte und geht zur Tür. Sie macht die Tür auf und ein lauter Aufschrei kam. " _ Was machst du den hier?! _ " - " _ Dich besuchen kommen, Schwester? _ " 

Es war Adam, der selbst zur Catras Überraschung, vorbei kam. " _ Adora, wer ist da? _ " - " _ N-Niemand! _ ", rief sie zu Catra und schob ihren Bruder raus. Sie knurrte ihn an und sprach mit zusammengepressten Zähne an. " _ Was machst du hier?! Sie weiß nicht das ich Arthur bin! Nun geht! _ " 

Adam schob sich an ihr grummeln vorbei und blieb dann stehen als sein Blick in die Küche fiel. Catra schnurrt laut vor sich hin und deckt den Tisch. 

Sie sah auf und ihre Augen weiten sich. Adora schob sich dazu und sah zwischen beiden hin und her."  _ Wow, du hast echt eine hübsche Mitbewohnerin! Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt? _ " Adora seufzt erleichtert auf. Catra zuckte mit der Schweif Spitze und legt den Kopf schief. ' _ Oh du willst Schauspielern? Das kann ich auch! _ ' Sie grinste und verschränkt die Arme. 

" _ Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du ein Freund hast Adora! _ " - " _ Ist er nicht, er ist nur mein nerviger Bruder. _ " Die Blondine sah schmollend weg und grummelt vor sich hin. 

Er grinste breit und stellt seine Koffer ab. " _ Kann ich heute Nacht hier übernachten? Werde mir morgen ein Hotel suchen. _ " - " _ Ach was, du kannst hier schlafen. Adora wieso gibst du ihn nicht dein Zimmer und schläfst bei mir? _ " Adam pfeift erstaunt und sah zu seiner Schwester. Diese lief rot an und stottert vor sich hin. " _ G-Gern, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer A-Adam… _ " 

Der Zwilling zwinkert heimlich zu Catra und folgte Adora. 

Die Brünette fiel erleichtert auf ihre Stuhl und seufzt erleichtert. " _ Das wirst du mir noch büßen Adam! _ " Knurrt sie vor sich hin. 


	5. Sechster Monat - Neues Jahr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde viele Sprünge habe, doch diese zwei Kapitel sind mal eine Ausnahme!

**Sechster Monat - Neues Jahr**

  
  


Adam blieb länger, was Catra nicht erfreute. Er bekam dank seiner Arbeit ein kleinen Auftrag den er hier erledigen sollte. ‘Welch Zufall’ dachte sich Catra und lag seufzend auf der Couch. 

Ihre Mitbewohnerin ging ihre Typischen Alltag ein. Es waren nur einige Wochen nach Neujahr, da ging sie wieder zur Universität. Zur Trauer von Catra. Sie liebte es wenn der fast 2 Meter große Trottel nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte aus dem Bad kam. Noch immer war sie sich einig, dass man für diese Brüste ein Waffenschein brauchte. Doch sie liebte diese größte. 

Nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht extrem klein. Sie sind perfekt und gern würde sie mit ihrer rauen Zunge herum spielen. Schnurrend schwingt sie mit ihren Schweif und stellte sich vor wie sie unter ihr winden tut, ihr Namen ruft stöhnt. Leicht fing sie an zu sabbern und presst ihre Schenkel zusammen. 

Dann ging unerwartet die Tür auf. Catra sprang auf und spitzte ihre Ohren, umklammert ihr Schweif um die Hüfte und faucht leicht. “ _ Wer ist da?! _ ” - “ _ Ich bin es Adam! _ ” Adam kam in die Stube und sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Catra. Diese knurrt ihn immer noch an. “ _ Nun wann hast du vor meine Schwester es zu sagen, dass du es weißt? _ ” Sie verschränkt die Arme und sah weh. Wütend peitsche sie mit den Schweif auf der Couch. “ _ Gar nicht? Ich baue gerade eine Freundschaft mit ihr auf! _ ” Er lachte laut auf und wischt sich die tränen von den Augen. “ _ Das glaubst nur du, Adora schwärmte von den Vorfall in der Disco oder das von deiner letzten Hitze. _ ”

Catras Ohren Spitzen sich auf und sie sah mit geweiteten Augen zu Adam. Ihr Mund klappte herunter und eine leichte röte huscht über ihr Gesicht. “ _ Ja, Adora erzählte mir davon und wie sehr sie ihren Männlichen Freund in der Hose zurückhalten musste. _ ” Die Brünette schüttelt sich bei Adams Gedanken und stand auf, ihr Schweif schwankt immer noch hin und her wie ein altes Uhrwerk. 

“ _ Das hat sie wirklich gesagt? Gott Adam, ich habe sie verletzt! Sie fragte mich einmal nach ihrer alten Persönlichkeit und sagte sowas dummes… _ ” - “ _ Was hast du ihr gesagt?” _ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und streift durch ihr Haar. “ _ Das ich sie damals als Kerl nicht geliebt habe und ‘sie’ nur gesucht habe um ein Korb zu geben… Doch dies stimmte nicht. Ja ich bin eine Lesbe, doch Adora war der einzige Mann den ich mein Herz schenken würde. Sie war so perfekt damals! _ ” - “ _ Warum wagst dich einfach nicht mehr als nur Freunde mit Vorteile zu sein? _ ” 

Die Brünette zuckte mit den Achsel und setzt sich auf ihren Sitzsack. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren oft Beziehung gehabt mit anderen Frauen. Einige haben sie echt Psychisch kaputt gespielt, dass es ihr immer schwerer wurde jemanden zu vertrauen und in ihren Leben zu lassen. Sie ist deswegen seit einigen Jahren beim Therapeuten. Doch noch immer hat sie angst.    
  
“ _ Ich weiß es nicht Adam, okay? Adora macht kein nächsten Schritt und ich möchte es echt nicht versauen… _ ” Er seufzte und fast sich zwischen die Augen. “ _ Ihr seid echt gleich und extrem Kompliziert! Wann ist deine nächste Hitze? _ ” Überrascht sah Catra zu Adam und hob eine Augenbraue. “ _ Die kommenden Woche, wieso? _ ” - “ _ Gefühlt könnt ihr nur bei Sex klar denken! Also werde ich kommende Woche bei Glimmer verbringen und ihr Vögelt eure Gedanken aus! Das ist ja nicht mehr machbar mit euch. _ ” Dramatisch fast sie Adam am Kopf und ging in Adoras Zimmer. 

Sprachlos sah Catra Adam nach und schüttelt den Kopf. “ _ Bitte was?! _ ”

___

Einige Tage vergingen. Adam versucht die beiden näher zu bringen. Dies macht Catra etwas ungewohnt. Erst recht wie sie gerade auf der Couch sich wieder gefunden hat.

Ermüdet und verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sie befindet sich auf Adoras Bauch liegend wieder. Das einzige woran sie sich erinnern kann, dass sie mit Adora und Adam am vor Tag was getrunken hatte. Doch viel Catra es einfach nicht ein wie sie zu dieser Situation kam. 

Leicht wackelt die Brünette mit den Hintern um von der Blondinen runter zu rutschen. Aber Adora macht ihr ein strich durch die Rechnung. Die große Blondine legt beide Hände auf Catras Hüfte und hält sie fest. “ _ Mhh… Bleib.. _ ”, murmelt Adora vor sich hin und kuschelt an Catra Nacken. 

Sie wickelt ihren Schweif leicht um Adoras Arm und schnurrt. Den Geruch, den Adora ausstrahlt betäubt die Magicat voll und ganz. Sie sah hinunter und bemerkte, dass ihre Hände auf Adoras Brüste weilten. Schwer schluckte sie und bewegt leicht ihre Hand. 

Adora ließ ein leisen Keuchen von sich und der Schweif schnippte kerzengerade nach oben. Bewundern sah sie die blonde Schönheit an. “ _ F-Fuck Adams Aussage und dieser Zustand machen es mir nicht einfach… _ ” Sie biss auf die Unterlippe und massierte Adoras Brust weiter. 

Ein kleines erregtes Wimmern kam durch die Lippen von Adora. Die Brünette spürte wie eine harte Beule an ihre Hüfte bildet. Hungrig sah sie runter. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass sie das mal erleben wird. Eine Hitze übermannte Catra und sie schnaufte auf. “ _ Urks, wirklich jetzt? _ ” Sie sah sich um und fand eine Notiz und ein Polaroid Bild auf dem Tisch. Es war von Adam.

**Hey Catra! Adora!** **  
** **  
** **Ihr seid einfach so süß zusammen!**

**Ich bin die Woche bei Glimmer und Bow, viel spaß mit der Hitze!** **  
** **  
** **Und bitte! Redet euch aus, es ist echt schlimm wie ihr euch gestern angeflirtet habt!** **  
** **  
** **\- In Liebe Adam**   
  
Ein leichtes knurren kam aus ihren Hals gekrochen. Dann stößt sie mit ihr Knie gegen Adoras Beule. Ihr Kopf schnappt hoch und sah erschrocken zu Adora. Diese stöhnte laut auf und wimmert. 

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und ihr Herz raste wieder. Sie versuchte Adam zu verdrängen und zog behutsam, Adora Hose runter und wurde von einem echt riesigen Glied begrüßt. Aus seiner Spitze quillt schon etwas Precum heraus. Catra leckte gierig an der Spitze und schnaufte. Ihre rechte Hand umwickelt den Glied von Adora. In einer einfachen auf und ab Bewegung, bewegt sie ihre Hand. Die Blondine krallte sich leicht in die Couch und stöhnte laut. 

Die Brünette saugte an der Eichel und pumpte weiter am Glied. Dies reichte Catra als Befriedigung nicht. Sie richtet ich wackelig auf und zog ihre Klamotten vom Leib. Komplett entblößt, tat sie Adoras Glied zwischen die Brüste. Wären ihr Schweif um die Brust der Blondine schnippt. 

Adora hechelt wild und zuckte mit der Hüfte. Ihr stöhnen wurde immer lauter und Catra saugt all die Geräusche auf. Hungrig wie sie ist, hörte sie auf und positioniert sich über den gigantischen Glied. Sie drang mit ein Finger in sich und stöhnte selbst auf. 

Ihr eigener Saft Floss über den Glied und langsam ließ sie den in sich gleiten. Mit ein lauten 'Flop' rutschte es in ihr. Sie krallte lustvoll in Adoras Brust und blieb still. Doch dann packten zwei Hände an ihre Hüfte. Geschockt und Sabbern sah sie hinunter. Die Blondine schläft ich immer, doch ihre Hände waren fest auf ihre Hüfte gepackt. Dann hoben die Hände sie an und bewegten sie, in einer leichten Bewegung, auf und ab. " _ A-Adora w-warte, e-er ist zu groß! ~ _ " Sie gab sich vollkommen hin. Ihr Verlangen und der Beginn ihrer Hitze machen sie wild, sowie auch hungrig. 

Bei jedem stoß, stöhnte sie lauter auf und knetet Adoras Brüste durch. Sie stützt sich auf die seidigen Lippen und küsste sie schlampig. Trotz Schläfrigkeit, dreht Adora die Position um und drückte Catra auf die Couch. Sie öffnet die Augen und gab Catra ein Zungenkuss. Weiter stößt sie in Catra den Glied immer tiefer und härter. 

Die Ohren von Catra legen sich lustvoll nach hinten und ihr Schweif umklammert Adoras Unterarm. Fest krallte sie sich an der Couch. Unerwartet, schrien Catra laut auf. Adora hat sie am Nacken gebissen und markierte sie dort. Dies ließ Catra nicht einfach so sitzen und krallt sich am Rücken der Blondinen fest. 

Die Bewegungen würde immer Rhythmischer und intensiver. Sie verlor ihren Verstand und wimmert. " _ E-Er ist so groß! ~ Er füllt mich komplett. _ " Mit ein lächelnen keuchen, fast sie sich am Bauch, wo man die Beule sah. Ihr verstand füllt sich mit den Gedanken, ein Kätzchen haben zu wollen. Das genau die Blaugrauen Augen hätte. 

Doch Adora stößt ihr den Gedanken schnell heraus und bringt Catra durch den zweiten Orgasmus. Immer noch kein Anzeichen, dass sie wach ist oder ganz bei der Sache ist. 

Kaum gesagt, würde das Stößen etwas länger und Adora wurde munter. Leider zu spät, mit den dritten Orgasmus von Catra, kam auch Adora. Sie starrte Catra mit weite geöffneten Augen an. " _ H-Hey Adora~ _ " Sie lächelt sie schnurren an, schmiegt an Adoras Hand. 

Sie verweilte auf der Position zog dann nach 10 Minuten Stille ihr Glied raus. Catra schaudert auf, als ein Teil des Spermas heraus floss. Die Magicat Frau presste schnell die Schenkel zusammen um den restlichen kostbaren Sperma in sich zu behalten. 

" _ Scheiße! Catra es tut mir leid! I-Ich… _ " Nervös und beschämt zog sich Adora an und Catra schlang schnell ein Schweif um Adoras Handgelenk. " _ Dummerchen, es ist vollkommen okay. Ich bin in Hitze und habe sowas echt gebraucht. Noch dazu weiß ich, dass du.. - _ " Es klingelt an der Tür und dann klickt es am Schloss.

Die Brünette sprang von der Couch und sammelt ihre Sachen zusammen, dann rannte sie in ihr Zimmer. Die Blondine versuchte sie auf zu halten, doch zu spät. Schritte kamen näher zu Adora und sie sah geschockt zu Scorpia. 

Sie sah ebenfalls überfordert zu Adora und schluckte schwer. " _ H-Hey Adora… Also… Heute ist Catras Beginn von der Hitz und ich dachte… _ " - " _ Verschwinde Scorpia! Bitte, ich schaffe es diesmal ohne dich! _ " Überrascht sah sie zum Flur wo Catras Stimme ertönte. Sie rieb an ihr Nacken und gab Adora den Schlüssel. Dann war sie wieder weg. 

Adora ging zu Catras Tür und blieb davor stehen. Sie zögerte und wisch wieder von der Tür. Zittert fasste sie an ihrer Zimmertür und ging hinein. 

Als Catra das klacke des Schlosses von Adora Zimmertür hörte, sackte sie zu Boden. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange runter. Scorpia hat ihr den Moment versaut, nun weiß sie nicht mehr, wie sie es Adora gestehen sollte.. 

Überrascht schaudert sie auf als wieder Sperma aus ihr heraus floss. 

\--

Adora war blass, sie hatte gerade Sex mit Catra gehabt! Sie sah, dass sie eine Trans Frau ist. " _ Nun wird sie mich hundertprozentig aus der Wohnung schmeißen! _ " Jammert sie laut und schmeißt sich auf ihr Bett."  _ Alles ist nun versaut! _ " 

Die Blondine wälzt sich im Bett herum und schlief dann wieder ein. 

___

  
  


Es verging zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall. Catra lag zucken auf der aufgeklappt Couch und sah zu wie Adora essen machte. " _ Adora? Kannst du nicht einfach herkommen und mit mir kuscheln? _ " Sie sah den überraschten Blick von Adora die schwer schluckte. " _ G-Gib mir einige Minuten, bin fast fertig mit essen machen! _ " Erfreut schnurrt Catra auf und wedelt freudig mit den Schweif. 

Sie sah zu wie Adora perfekten Armmuskel arbeiten und ihre Schulter zur Kenntnis kommen. Dann kam sie näher und reicht Catra ein Glas Wasser hin. Dankend nahm sie es an und trank etwas. Die Magicat Frau lehnte sich an die große Blondine und sah freudig zum Fernseher. 

___

Die Hitze war vorbei, es gab kein weiteren Vorfall, keine weitere Chance es Adora zu erzählen. Die behandeln sich noch immer so wie vorher. 

Adam kam dann auch wie versprochen wieder. Er sah sie Erwartungsvoll an, als Adora joggen gegangen ist. " _ Habt ihr es endlich geklärt, ihr Drama Lesben? _ " - " _ Nein… Gerade als ich es sagen wollte, platzte Scorpia in die Wohnung… Ich bekam keine zweite Chance es ihr zu sagen. _ " Empört stöhnte Adam auf und legt Dramatisch auf die Couch. " _ Heilige Scheiße, dass Leben fickt euch aber hart! Ihr macht es mir echt nicht einfach, wisst ihr das?! _ " Jammert er sich vor sich hin und schrie in einem Kissen. 

Catra rieb sich am Unterarm und ihr Schweif umklammert ihre Hüfte, ihre Ohren waren eng an ihr Kopf."  _ Ich habe alles versucht… _ " Adam richte sich auf und ging zu Catra."  _ Alles wird gut, du findest noch den passenden Moment. _ " Entkräftet nickte sie und lehnt sich an Adams Brustkorb. Behutsam umarmte er sie und seufzt nur.. 

" _ Leider muss ich bald wieder abreisen… Gern würde ich dir weiterhelfen, aber wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, kannst du mich immer anrufen! _ " - " _ Ich danke dir Adam… _ " Sie schnüffeln mit der Nase und lächelt ihn an. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich würde mich über Kommentare oder Kudos freuen!


	6. Siebter Monat - Faschingsparty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nächstes Kapitel hat dann wieder einiges an Sprünge!
> 
> Viel spaß beim lesen!

**Siebter Monat - Faschingsparty**

  
  
  


Catra fühlte sich, nach dem Adam nun seit einem Monat gegangen war, nicht viel besser. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und seit einigen Tagen, kam ihre Periode nicht. Dies war zwar nichts unnormales, da sie öfters nach ihrer Hitze mal ein Aussetzer hatte. Jedoch, schlief sie mit Adora. 

Die Brünette wusste, dass es für Adora nicht mehr möglich wäre, Kinder zu Zeugen. Doch ihre Angst bemannte sie. Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und zitterte leicht. Catra wickelt ihr eigenen Schweif um ihre Bauch und legte die Ohren eng an. 

Aus angst, machte sie sie ein Test um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Sie wartete seit 15 Minuten und hatte endlich den Mut es umzudrehen. Der Schwangerschaftstest zeigte ihr ' Negativ ' an und sie sackte erleichtert zurück. Ihre Ohren zuckte auf, die Tür von Adora öffnet sich. Schnell packte sie alles zum Schwangerschaftstest und ging aus dem Bett. 

" _ Ach Catra? _ " - " _ J-Ja? _ " Sie versteckt die Sachen hinter ihrem Rücken und wedelt leicht mit den Schweif. " _ Nächste Woche feiern Glimmer und Bow eine Faschingsparty. Wollte fragen ob du dabei sein willst? _ " - " _ Klar bin ich dabei! _ " Ihr Herz machte eine Sprung, also Adora sie lächeln anstrahlte. 

Adora ging summend ins Bad und Catra ging schnell in ihrem Zimmer, zog ihr Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und rief Adam an. " _ Es ist negativ Adam! _ " Sie konnte hören wie er erleichtert auf atmet. " _ Ihr macht mich echt noch verrückt! Aber mache sicherhalber in einigen Wochen nochmal ein Test. Zwar nimmt sie die Tablette und alles, aber dies wäre echt ein… WOW eine Überraschung! _ " Catra summte zu stimmen und zittert noch immer. 

" _ Nun wann denkst du wirst du es ihr sagen? _ " - " _ Adora lud mich zu Faschingsparty ihrer Freunde ein, vielleicht dort! _ " Sie konnte hören wie er ihr applaudierte. " _ Na dann halte dich daran und mach kein Lesbisches Drama raus! Nun ich muss auflegen, Adiós Elizabeth! _ " Bevor sie was sagen konnte hörte sie nur noch ein Piep Ton. 

___

Catra zog sich zur Faschingsparty als Cowgirl an. Der obere Abteil war leicht aufgeknöpft, trug ein schwarzen Hut und ein rotes Hemd, gepaart mit einer schwarzen Jeans und braunen Westernstiefel. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und Kopf an der Tür von Adora. " _ Bist du fertig Adora? _ " - " _ Ja bin fertig! _ " Die Blondine öffnet die Tür und der Mund von Catra fiel auf dem Boden. 

Adora trug große Bullenhörner auf dem Kopf, ihre Seiten waren kurz geschoren, an ihrer Hüfte war ein Bullenschwanz befestigt. Noch dazu trug sie ein enges schwarzen Kragen Hemd, wo ihre Brüste darin gut in Geltung kommt. Sowie ihre Bauchmuskeln und Armmuskeln, waren gut betont. " _ Ich nenne mich Bulldora! _ " Die Blondine kicherte und grinste breit. 

Es dauert einige Sekunden bis Catra wieder denken konnte. " _ Wow! Nun komm Dummerchen, sonst kommen wir spät zu Faschingsparty! _ " Die Blondine nickte freudig und folgt Catra nach unten zu ihrem altem Van. 

\--

Nach einer dreißigminütigen Fahrt zu Glimmers Haus, waren sie da. Catra stieg pfeifen raus und sah dieses riesige Haus."  _ Da wohnt sie alleine drin? _ " - "  _ Sie wohnt mit Bow und ihren Eltern dort. Aber Angella und Micah sind selten zuhause, also gehört das Haus so zu sagen ihnen. _ " Die Magicat Frau nickte sprachlos und folgte Adora. Das Grundstück war auch recht groß und hatte viele Blumen. 

Die ganzen unterschiedlichen Gerüche, der Blumen, machte Catras Nase komischerweise kribbelig. Dies hatte sie sonst nie gehabt, wenn sie in einem Blumengarten unterwegs war. Sie nieste auf und ging schnell rein. " _ Awww! Catra das war ja süß! _ " - " _ Ich bin nicht süß und nun lass uns reingehen, die Blumen machen meine Nase Wahnsinnig! _ " Sie grummelte und wedelt wütend mit ihren Schweif. 

Sie rieb sich an der Nase und grummelt. Adora folgte ihr neben sich und sah sie an. “ _ Alles okay, Catra? _ ” - “ _ Ja… Es ist nur zur Zeit sind mir einige Gerüche einfach so viel, ich denke mal ich habe mich erkältet oder so. _ ” Die Blondine nickte besorgt und klingelt an der Tür. “ _ Glimmer wir sind es! _ ”

Schritte näher sind zur Tür und eine kleine Frau, mit Glitzernden Haare öffnet die Tür, es war Glimmer. “ _ Hey Funkel! _ ” - “ _ Hey Catra, Adora! _ ” Sie zog beide in das Haus und wieder übermannte eine Geräuschkulisse, Catras Nase. Sie rümpfte wild ihre Nase und schüttelt sich leicht. Die Magicat Frau, versuchte das unwohle Gefühl herunter zu schlucken und schaffte es. 

Catra sah sich um und entdeckte Scorpia. Zögern ging sie zu ihr und rieb sich am Nacken. “ _ Scorpia, können wir kurz reden? _ ” Überrascht sah Scorpia zu Catra und nickte zögernd. Beide gingen gemeinsam in den Garten, wo Catra etwas aufatmen konnte. “ _ Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist.. Ich wollte an den Tag endlich, Adora was gestehen und nun… Dein erscheinen hat mich etwas heraus gerudert… _ ” - “ _ Oh Gott Wild Cat! Das wollte Ich nicht!” Catra kicherte und sah traurig zu Scorpia. “Es ist okay… Ich habe es zwar nicht geschafft es Adora nochmal zu gestehen… Aber wir bleiben Freunde oder? _ ” Kaum hatte sie das gesagt wird sie einer beherzigen Umarmung von Scorpia gezogen. Laut Quiekt sie auf und versucht sich aus Scorpias Umarmung zu schieben.

\--

Adora spitzte ihre Ohren und sah zum Garten hinaus. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen bei den Anblick und schaute zum Boden. Sie hat seit einigen Wochen kaum noch ein Wort mit Catra geredet, als wäre das nie passiert. Die Brünette wirkt für sie, als würde ihr der Vorfall nicht stören und alles wie immer wäre. Wäre da nicht eine Sache. Was Catra ihr damals erzählen wollten, wo Scorpia vorbei kam. Sie sah zu ihre Freunde vor sich. “ _ Glimmer? Wäre es möglich zu euch zu ziehen? _ ” - “ _ Mhh? Wieso? Ist zwischen dir und Catra was passiert? _ ” 

Adora sah zum Boden und wird ganz klein. Mit mühen erzählte sie Glimmer was vorgefallen ist. “ _ WAS?! Adora! Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt? _ ” Laut wimmerte Adora und reibt sich am rechten Oberarm. “ _ Es war Peinlich okay? Nicht mal Adam weiß es… _ “ - “ _ Gut, aber ich sage nein Adora. Du musst das mit Catra klären, mein Güte ihr seit füreinander bestimmt! _ ” Die Blondine seufzt und nickte.

Ihr Blick wieder führt zu Catra, die mit ein zuckenden Schweif die Wohnung wieder betritt. 

___

Catra war erschöpft. Die Party war zu viel für ihr gerade Empfindliche Nase und Gehör. Sie stand auf und suchte nach Adora. Bis jemand vor ihrem Sichtfeld ein Bier vor der Nase hält. “ _ Komm Catra trink doch etwas! _ ” - “ _ Perfuma, ich habe keine Interesse gerade am Alkohol… Ich möchte einfach nur nach hause. _ ” Perfuma merkte die Signale und zog leicht Catra aus der Masse. “ _ Du lehnst nie Bier ab, was ist los? _ ” - “ _ Ich weiß es nicht… Mir geht es die letzten Tage echt nicht gut. Ich denke ich habe mich einfach nur erkältet. _ ”

Perfuma schüttelt mit den Kopf. " _ Nein, diese Symptome kenne ich. Diese durchlebt gerade Scorpia selbst auch. Catra, es scheint… Es scheint, dass du Schwanger bist. _ " Sie sah Catra besorgt und liebevoll an. Catras Augen weiten sich. " _ Wie Schwanger?! D-Das kann nicht sein. _ " - " _ Du bist es aber. Wer ist der Vater, Catra? Du bist nicht dieser Typ der mit Männer schlafen geht… _ " die Brünette rutscht die Wand runter und setzt ihren Hut ab. " _ Es ist Adoras… I-Ich hatte nur mit ihr Sex. _ " - " _ Mit Adora? Warte sie ist eine Trans Frau?! _ " Sie nickte zustimmend und seufzt zittrig. 

Adora, die nichts davon mit kriegte hatte ihre Spaß mit Glimmer und Bow. Sie machten Stier Spiele mit ihren Hörnern. Schmunzelt sah Catra die drei zu und fast an ihrem Bauch." _ Ich hatte ein Test gemacht, der fiel aber jedoch negativ aus… _ " Die Platinblonde nickte summen. " _ Die sind bei sowas meist auch nicht immer genau, Liebes. _ " Die Magicat Frau krallt in ihre Haare und wimmert. 

Glimmer schaut nach Catra um und ruft zu ihr. " _ Catra! Dein Bulle wartet auf ihren Cowboy! _ " Zittrig stand sie auf und ging zu allen. Adora war etwas nackt, sie hatte auch gut getrunken und klopft Catra auf ihren Schoss. Sie schmiegt an sie und sah zu den anderen. " _ Meine Catra! _ " Breit grinste Adora zu Catra runter. 

Diese schenkte ihr ein schüchterne Lächeln und bemerkte das ein Foto gemacht wurde. " _ Hey! _ " Glimmer kicherte und läuft schnell davon. Am liebsten wäre Catra hinterher gerannt, doch Adora hielt sie zu gut fest. Auch war Adoras Hand auf ihr Bauch drapiert. Hilflos sah sie zu Perfuma und die sah sie kichern an. 

Sie klatscht in die Hände und ging zu den beiden. " _ Kann jemand Catra helfen und Adora, sowie sie nach hause bringen? _ " Bow meldet sich und half Catra, Adora ins Auto zu bringen. Sie bekam nette zu Sprüche von Perfuma und stieg ins Auto. 

\--

Bow half ihr noch, Adora hoch zu bringen und in ihr Bett zu lesen. Catra bedankt sich und schlief die Tür. Laut seufzte sie auf und fest behutsam an ihrem Bauch. " _ Wenn Perfuma recht hat, i-ist Adoras Kind in mir… _ " Schwer schluckte sie und ging in Adoras Zimmer. Die Blondine lag im Bett und schnarchte laut vor sich hin. 

Ohne nach zu denken, krabbelt Catra in das Bett von Adora und schmiegt sich an ihr. Sofort fühlte sie sich wohl in Adora Armen. 

___

Es vergingen ein paar Wochen und sie machte nochmal ein Test. Ihr Gesicht wurde blass und ihre Hände zitterten. Die zwei Test die sie aus Angst gemacht hat waren beide positiv in ihren Händen. " _ Scheiße… _ "   
  
  


**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

PS : Das Konzept von Bulldora und Outlaw Catra, stammt nicht von mir!

Diese Interpretationen, stammen von diesen Künstlern: **Outlaw Catra gehört zu[AlohaRyda](https://twitter.com/AlohaRyda) und Bulldora zu [wildbloom🔞](https://twitter.com/windbloomnsfw)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich würde mit um Kommentare oder Kudos freuen!


	7. Neunter Monat - Das Geheimnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nächstes Kapitel hat dann wieder einiges an Sprünge!
> 
> Viel spaß beim lesen!

**Neunter Monat - Das Geheimnis**

  
  


Catra stand vor ihrem Schrank und sah sich in ihrem ganz Körper Spiegel an. Behutsam streicht sie mit ihren Krallenfingern über ihr Bauchfell und begutachtet die recht großen Bauch. Sie war nun im 3ten Monat. Ihr Bauch sollte normalerweise nicht so groß sein. Er war nicht extrem riesig, aber er war mehr als ein kleiner Hügel.

Weiter schreit sie zittern darüber und konnte sich ein kleines lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie weiß, dass diese Schwangerschaft nicht geplant ist. Catra ist gerade mal 24 Jahre alt und hatte nicht den besten Mütterlichen Einfluss gehabt. Doch tief in ihrem Herzen, will sie das Kind austragen. 

Ersten weil es Adoras Kind ist, die Person die sie am meisten liebt und zweitens, weil sie sich jetzt so verbunden zum Kind schon fühlt. Ihr Blick ging zu sich selbst im Spiegel und sah das sie weinte. “ _ A-Aber wenn Adora, dieses Kind nicht will… Würde ich es auch für sie Abtreiben lassen… _ ” Wimmern biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und umklammert ihr kleines Bäuchlein.

Sie zog eins ihrer T-Shirt an, die wirklich eng um ihr Bauch liegt und dann ein weiteren Pullover. Jedoch hat sie vorher vom Bäuchlein ein Foto gemacht und es an Adam geschickt. Catra bekam sofort eine Antwort. Ihr Display leuchtet auf, ein Anruf von Adam. Schnell nahm sie den Anruf an und lacht zittern. 

“ _ E-Es ist recht groß geworden oder? _ ” - “ _ Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass dies Adoras Kind ist… Aber Catra möchtest du Es wirklich austragen? _ ” Adam sprach genau das aus, was sie auch von Adora erwarten würde. Sie kniff ihren Schweif zwischen die Beine und legt die Ohren eng an. “ _ Na klar, es ist Adoras Kind! Du weißt wie sehr ich sie Liebe. _ ” - “ _ Trotzdem… Hast du vor es Adora irgendwann mal zu erzählen? Du kannst es bald nicht mehr Geheimhalten… _ ” Summend stimmte sie ihm zu. Bald kann sie es nicht mehr verstecken.

“ _ Nun meine Hitze hätte vor kurzem eigentlich anfangen sollen… Adora ist jetzt schon komisch drauf. Anscheinend gab Scorpia ihr mein Hitze Plan. _ ” - “ _ Ich erkundige mich mal, ruh du und das Kätzchen euch aus. Nebenbei rate ich dir, besuch ein Frauenarzt… Lass kontrollieren ob es dem Baby gut geht. _ ” Sie schnaubt freudig von der Nettigkeit von Adam. “ _ Noch dazu, wollte ich sowieso wieder runter kommen zu euch. Werde so zu sagen in 2 Monaten da sein und bis du das Kätzchen ausgetragen hast da sein.” _ Sie spitzte sofort die Ohren und sah überrascht zum Telefon. 

“ _ So lange? _ ” - “ _ Ja, einmal wegen Arbeit und zweitens, wenn es dabei bleibt möchte ich als Onkel meine Neffen oder Nichten sehen! _ ” Er schnaubt durchs Telefon und lacht dann. “ _ Nun ich muss zur Arbeit, bis später vielleicht. _ ” Dann legte Adam auf. Einige Minuten lang sah Catra überrascht aufs Smartphone und lächelte.

___

Es vergingen zwei Tage nach dem Anruf. Sie war beim Frauenarzt und wartet, dass sie aufgerufen wird. Sie war nervös, sehr nervös, dass sie sich 2 mal am Morgen übergeben hat.

Catra sah ein Stapel Bücher von Hybriden in einer Ecke. Sie schnappte sich eins und Blättert etwas herum. Die Brünette hat sich selbst heimlich einige Bücher geholt um bereit zu sein. Sowie im voraus einige Windeln und Strampler in unterschiedlichen größen geholt. Sie weiß nicht wieso sie das alles gekauft hat, wenn sie Adoras Entschluss nicht mal weiß.

“ _ Frau Weaver? _ ” - “ _ J-Ja hier! _ ” Sie stand von ihrem Platz auf und legte das Buch weg. “ _ Sie können rein zum Doktor. _ ” Zögern nickte sie und ging ins Zimmer. Sie saß sich auf ein Stuhl und zappelt nervös mit den Schweif. 

Der Frauenarzt betritt das Zimmer, es war eine Frau, auch eine Hybridin. Sie sah zu Catra herunter und lächelt sie an. “ _ Nun wobei kann ich helfen? _ ” - “ _ N-Nun ich will eine Schwangerschaftkontrolluntersuchung… _ ” Die Frau nickte vor ihr und notierte sich das. “ _ Dann werden wir ein Pass ausfüllen und gleich mal nachschauen wie es dem Baby geht. Leg dich doch bitte beim Ultraschall Gerät auf die Liege. _ ” Catra nickte nervös und stand auf. Behutsam lag sie sich auf den Rücken und zog ihr T-Shirt bis zu den Brüsten hoch.

Die Ärztin tut kaltes Gel auf Catras Bauch, was sie kurz erschaudern lässt. Dann begann sie leicht den Bauch ab zu suchen und lächelt dann auf. “ _ Na wen haben wir den da? _ ” Die Brünette spitzte ihre Ohren, der Monitor wird zu ihr gerichtet. “ _ Zwei kleine Kätzchen haben sie da in sich. _ ” Ihre Augen weiten sich und fast sich am Mund. Sie hat zwei Kätzchen in sich, deswegen war ihr Bäuchlein so groß. 

Die Frauenärztin kicherte und tippt etwas auf den Tasten und druckte etwas aus. “ _ Hier dies geht aufs Haus, es scheint ihr erster Nachwuchs zu sein. _ ” Catra nickte und nahm lächeln das Bild entgegen. Dann wurde alles Notiert und die Brünette bekam den Schwangerschaftspass. “ _ Nun dann sehen wir uns in einem Monat wieder. _ ” Die Hybridin winkte die Magicat Frau hinterher.

Sie wusste nun, dass sie offiziell im 3ten Monat ist und das sie zwei Kätzchen in sich trägt. Freudig ruf sich sofort Adam an.

\--

Adora ging durch die Wohnung und sammelt Wäsche zusammen. Sie atmet tief ein und ging zu Catras Zimmer. “ _ Catra? Hast du Wäsche? Catra? _ ” Sie ging ins Zimmer und es war dunkel. Verwirrt runzelt Adora die Stirn und ging durch das Zimmer. Die Blondine sammelt die Wäsche auf die am Boden lag, bis sie in einer Ecke die Babywindel entdeckt.

“ _ Was hat Catra damit vor? _ ” In einer offenen Schublade fand sie auch gleich die Strampler. “ _ S-Sag nicht? _ ” Adora ahnt übles und schaute sich um. 

Sie findet aber keine weiteren Indizien darüber und grübelt verzweifelt nach. Dann Vibriert ihr Smartphone in der Hosentasche auf. Eine Mitteilung von Instagram. “  _ Mhh… ‘Wir wollen euch Mitteilen, dass Scorpia und Ich ein Kind erwarten…’ Es ist von Perfuma, vielleicht wusste Catra davon? _ ” Sie nickte. “ _ Ja, Catra ist eine Lesbe, sie würde nie mit einem Mann schlafen! _ ” Schnaubt sie aus und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.    
  
\--

Die Brünette merkte die Nachricht von ihren zwei Freunde und lächelte glücklich. Sie Gratulierte den beiden und sah selbst auf ihr Mutterschaftspass. Catra war zu sehr glücklich darüber. Adam hatte sich um die Neuigkeit gefreut und verlangt nun von Catra, dass sie es sagt. Sie war nicht dumm, sie wusste, dass sie es endlich sagen musste.    
  
Adora musste von diesem Glück erfahren, auch wenn sie es nicht mal weis.   
  
Es war recht spät am Abend als Catra nach hause kam, sie hat normal nachträglich Strampler für den Zuwachs geholt. 

Als sie die Wohnung betrat, war es ruhig. Der Trockner war an und der Fernseher lief. Sie schleicht sich zum Wohnzimmer und sah Adora mit zwei leeren Bierflaschen auf der Couch. Adora schlief und sabberte vor sich hin. Catra musste bei diesem Anblick kichern und bracht schnell die Sachen in ihren Zimmer, als sie sich dann um Adora kümmert. “ _ Adora? Dummerchen, wach auf! Du kannst nicht auf der Couch schlafen. _ ”, sagte sie kichern und schüttelt leicht an Adora. 

Die Blondine wach sabbern auf und sah verträumt zu Catra. “ _ Hey Catra~ _ ” Sie gurrt und kuschelt an Catras Nacken. “ _ Hey Adora, nun komm du musst wach werden. _ ” - “ _ Mhhh… _ ” Grummeln rieb sich Adora noch mal an die Augen und wurde etwas Munter.    
  
Schnell wich sie zurück und Catra gackert los. “ _ Na guten Morgen, nun ab ins Bett mit dir. _ ” Die Brünette stand etwas schwerfällig auf und wollte aus dem offenen Wohnzimmer, Küchen komplex gehen. “ _ Warte Catra! _ ” Die Blondine sprang auf und folgte ihr. “ _ Wäre es möglich, dass du heute Nacht in meinem Zimmer schläfst? _ ” - “ _ Wegen dein Freund da unten? _ ” Der Blick der Magicat war auf den Ständer der Frau vor ihr gerichtet. Sofort Packt Adora gerötet ihre Hände da hin und nickte leicht.

Die Brünette biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Gern hätte sie Adoras großen Schwanz in sich wieder. Doch sie weiß nicht ob es gefährlich ist für die Kätzchen in ihr. Aber ihr verlangen war zu groß. Sie schenkt Adora ein lächeln. “ _ Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Mache mich nur etwas frisch~ _ ” Schnurrend und mit einem leichten Hüftschwung ging sie zum Bad.

Die Blondine verstand sofort was Catra von ihr wollte und folgte ihr ins Bad. 

Catra zog sich vor ihr um und sah schnurren zu Adora. Diese trank förmlich den Anblick von Catra. Zögern zog sich Adora auch aus und stand nackt vor ihr. Die Brünette leckte sich über die Lippen und schmiegt sich an Adora. Diese zittert vor erregung und zog das Gesicht des Hybriden an sich um es mit einen Kuss zu besiegeln. 

Zusammen stolpern sie ins Bad, Adoras Hände streifen Catras Bauch runter. Wo sie leicht an den Hügel stößt. Verwirrt hob sie eine Augenbraue, küsst aber Catra weiter. 

Die Magicat Frau, fasste am Glied und rieb leicht und entlockte Adora ein leichter Stöhner. Schnaufend fast Adora an die Brüste von Catra, zur Zeit ihrer Schwangerschaft war Sie dort extrem Empfindlich und stöhnte sofort auf. 

Überrascht sah Adora sie an und leckt über die Lippen. Sie küsste am Hals der Brünetten und massiert mit einer Hand eine Brust, während die andere sich runter tastet.

Behutsam drapiert sie ein Finger vor den Schafft der Wimmernden Frau an ihr. Erregt drückt sie Catra an die Duschscheiben und reibt unten am Kitzler. Sabbern windet sich Catra und hechelt auf. Sie versucht sich leicht von der Scheibe weg zu drücken, damit ihr Bäuchlein nicht komplett eingedrückt wird. Was sie hervorragend schaffte. Doch dann spürte sie unerwartet Adoras Glied zwischen ihre Beine und keucht auf. “ _ A-Adora~ _ ” 

Schnaufend leckt Adora an Catras Nacken und reibt ihr Glied an Catras Kitzler. Die Brünette verlor den Verstand. Vergeblich versucht sie den Abstand zu der Scheibe und ihren Bauch einzuhalten. Doch Adora reibt immer wilder an ihr Kitzler. " _ N-Nicht so doll, m-mach langsam! _ " Sie hechelt wild, Adora hört aber auf sie und sah sie wild an. 

Catra dreht sich mühsam um und küsst Adora liebevoll. " _ D-Du hast mich nur fast eingeklemmt, ich möchte dich sehen, wenn du es mir tust. _ " Die Magicat Frau sah sie verlegen und willig an. Adora lächelt verliebt sie an und küsst zärtlich Catra. 

Die Blondine hebt Catra auf ihre Hüfte und lässt sie ein gleiten. Catra meist ihren Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte laut auf. Fest krallte sie an Adoras Rücken und hechelt wild. Sie kann fühlen wie ihr Bauch etwas schmerzt und legt ihre Hand zittern auf die Wölbung. " _ Du füllst mich so sehr Adora, ich liebe es. _ " Stolz sah sie zur Blondine und küsst sie. 

Adora nahm Catra fest an die Hüfte und bewegt sie leicht. Die Hybridin krallte sich leicht schmerzen an der Schulter der riesigen Frau fest. Die Blondine bewegt sich schneller und etwas tiefer, biss sich an den Nacken der Frau fest und leckt dann an die Biss stelle. Das Wasser, was aus der Dusche kam, kühlte beide ab. 

Catra verdreht die Augen nach hinten und fast fest an die Brüste der großen Frau, saugt leicht an deren Nippel. Adora Sabber wild und stößt fester zu. Packt fester an die Hüfte und es klatschte immer lauter zwischen den beiden. 

Lange hielt die Schwangere Frau es nicht mehr aus und kam mit voller Kraft. Die Blondine folgte ihr und stöhnte in Catras Ohr. Hechelt blieben sie für einige Minuten in der Position und sahen sich an. Zärtlich küsst Catra Adora, diese erwidert sofort den Kuss. Langsam zog Adora raus und stellt Catra behutsam ab. " _ Adora? Ich will dir was sagen.. _ " Sie schnaufte schwer. Adora nickte zögern und schmiegt sich an Catra Umarmung. 

Ein leichter Übelkeit baute sich in ihr auf, sie schluckt es runter und sah hilflos zu Adora. " _ Adora...Ich wollte es dir so lange schon sagen.. Ich… Ich bin in dich ver- _ " Sofort hält sie ihre Hand vor dem Mund und rannte aus der Dusche zum Mülleimer. Sie übergab sich und wimmerte auf. Besorgt folgte Adora, Catra und hielt ihre Haare. Behutsam streichelt sie über das nasse Rückenfell. 

" _ Adora ich wollte sagen, dass ich dich Gott verdammt nochmal liebe! _ " Sie keuchte auf und wischt ihren Mund ab. Die Blondine sah sie verwirrt an und ihre Augen wurden groß. " _ Du liebst mich? _ " - " _ Ja verdammt! Ich weiß seit dem Vorfall vor 3 Monaten das du Arthur bis und nun Adora bist. Es ist mir egal, ich liebe nur dich Adora..! _ " Adora atmet laut die ganze Luft aus dem Raum und umarmte Catra, sofort packt sie ihr Gesicht um sie zu küssen. " _ Halt Adora, wir sollten es nicht tun. Mir ist noch immer übel und habe echt schlechten Mundgeruch. _ " Adora erstarrte und lächelt verliebt, zärtlich gab sie ihr ein Kuss auf die Wand. Trotzdem war die Blondine mit Emotionen geladen und ließ es aus. " _ Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt! _ " - " _ Ich dich auch Dummerchen. _ " Sie kichert erschöpft und schmiegt sie an Adora Kinn.

Sie war müde vom Tag und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Eigentlich sollte sie, dass mit dem Kätzchen erwähnen. Doch sie schlief in Adora Armen ein. 

\---

Adora brachte Catra in ihr Schlafzimmer, nach dem sie sie getrocknet hat. Zusammen kuscheln sie sich ins Bett und summte vor Freude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich würde mit um Kommentare oder Kudos freuen!


	8. Elfter Monat - Angst und Freude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nächstes Kapitel hat dann wieder einiges an Sprünge!
> 
> Übersetzungen sind wie immer am ende des Textes!
> 
> Viel spaß beim lesen!

**Elfter Monat - Angst und Freude**

  
  
  


Es war für Catra nun unmöglich den Bauch zu verstecken. Sie hat es Adora immer noch nicht gesagt, obwohl sie nun offiziell zusammen sind… Die Schwanger Magicat war glücklich darüber, dass Adora die letzten Wochen bei Glimmer schlief und dort zu studiere. Somit hatte sie genügend Zeit um sich vorzubereiten. Erstens, da an diesem Tag Adam wieder vorbeikam und zweiten sie es heute nun Adora gestehen muss. 

Sie rappelt sich langsam auf und streicht seufzend über den riesig gewordenen Bauch. Die Wochen wo Adora da war, sagte sie nichts zum größer werdenden Bauch. Auch nicht zum wachsenden Hunger und Schläfrigkeit. 

Gähnend stand sie vom Spiegel und betrachtet ihren recht riesigen Bauch. Ihre zweite Kätzchen habe Spaß dabei ihre Organe hin und her zu schubsen, sowie leichte Tritte von sich zu geben. Catras Brust schwillt mit voller Stolz über diesen Bauch. Es sind ihre und Adoras Nachkommen. Ihre Kinder, die in ihr wachsen. 

Sie zog sich mühsam die Klamotten an und nimmt den Mutterschaftspass. Heute würde die Ärztin versuchen nach deren Geschlecht zu schauen. Und sie kriegt ein weiteres Bild. Catra war glücklich, dass sie Selbstständig war und somit alle Kosten für ihre Kinder zahlen kann. 

___

Es waren 3 Stunden nach dem Arzt Termin. Catra bereitet eine Schachtel vor, wo sie den Pass hinein legt und Bilder. " _Wenn sie es so nicht versteht dann so._ " Grummeln wedelt sie mit den Schweif, dann spitzt sie ihr linkes Ohr in die Höhe. Sie hörte Schritte, es waren Adams Schritte! Sofort versucht sie so schnell sie mit diesem Bauch konnte, zur Tür zu gelangen. 

Catra schaffte es und begrüßte freudig Adam. Er sah überrascht und bewundert aus. Sie drückte ihn an sich und zog ihn in die Wohnung. " _Adam! Schön das du hier bist!_ " - " _Hey Catra, hey Winzling.._ " Adam kniet runter und sah sich begeistert den Bauch an. " _Er ist wirklich extrem riesig…_ ", sagte Adam bewundern und streichelt dann darüber. " _Heute ist also der Tag wo du es Adora sagen wirst?_ " - " _Mit deiner Hilfe… D-Du gibst ihr die Kiste und ich komme dann um die Ecke, wenn du meinen Namen rufst._ " 

Er nickte und lächelt sanft als er Aufstand. Dann zog er sie zu einer Umarmung heran und Catra schnurrt erleichtert auf. 

___

Adora kam am Abend nach Hause und war überrascht wem sie auf der Couch sah." _Jo Schwester! Na Prüfung bestanden?_ " Sofort schmiss sie ihre Tasche auf den Boden und umarmt Adam. " _Seit wann bist du hier und wo ist Catra?_ " Adam lachte Amüsiert und grinste breit. Er zeigt auf den Tisch wo ein Paket liegt. " _Öffne das und du weißt es._ " Die Blondine sah verwirrt zu ihrem Bruder und ließ ihn los. Sie ging zum Tisch, zu ihrer Verwunderung war es recht leicht. 

Sachte öffnet sie es und nahm vom Schuhkarton den Deckel ab. Sofort erstarrte Adora, was sie dort sah. Es waren viele Ultraschallbilder in diesem aber auch ein Heft in der Mitte. Es stand Catras Name darauf. Zögern nahm sie das Heft und sah es sich an. Adora sah auf und schaute Adam verwirrt an. " _Wirst du Vater oder ist das ein Scherz?_ " - " _Oh mein Gott, bist du wirklich so dumm?_ " Adam schlug sich mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. 

" _Kätzchen, ich denke deine Freundin braucht eine Hilfe._ " Er grinste bei der Aussage und stand mit verschränkten Armen da. Dann trat Catra um die Ecke, mit ihren sonst üblichen Sport - BH, der diesmal enger an ihren Brüsten war und Jogginghose. Als die Blondine ihre Freundin begutachtet, blieb sie am Bauch stehen. Die Brünette stützt sich leicht mit einer Hand am Rücken und streichelt mit der anderen über den Bauch. 

Adora fiel die Kinnlade auf den Boden und weitet ihre Augen. " _Warte, du bist Schwanger?!_ " - " _Ja seit 5 Monaten du Dummerchen!_ " Catra schnaubte grummeln und wedelt verlegen mit ihren Schweif. 

Alles machte Adora auf einmal so viel mehr Sinn. Auch auf der Reaktion in der Dusche vor 2 Monaten. " _Aber…-_ " Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. " _Von Wem sind Sie, sag nicht von Adam?_ " - " _Sehe ich so aus als würde ich mit jedem im Bett steigen werde?! Es ist dein Kind Adora!_ " Diesmal knurrte Catra, sie sah traurig aus und enttäuscht. Wimmern umklammert sie ihr Bauch und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. " _Es passierte an den Tag vor 5 Monaten in meiner Hitze… Auf der Couch…_ " 

Adora hielt den Atem an und ging zu Catra. Sie fast sie am Gesicht und streichelt sie leicht. " _Es ist unser Kätzchen?_ " - " _Es sind Zwillinge Adora, es ist mehr als eins._ " Sie lächelt Liebevoll zu Adora. Behutsam fast die große Blondine am Bauch und sah ehrfürchtig zu ihrer Freundin. " _Möchtest du es behalten? Es ist okay, wenn du es Abtreiben willst, es ist dein Körper…._ " - " _Verdammt Adora ich will diese Babys! Es sind unsere Kätzchen._ " 

Die Blondine schnappt sich ihre Freundin und drückt sie an sich. Die Schwanger klammert sich an ihr und weinte vor Freude. " _Ich liebe dich Adora! Ich liebe auch diese Babys so sehr!_ " Sie wimmerte und schlang ihr Schweif um den Bauch. Ihre Ohren waren angelehnt und noch immer weinte sie. 

\--

Es verging einige Zeit bis sich alle beruhigten. Adam half mit Adora, Catra auf der Couch zu setzen. Adora kniete sich vor der Couch und zärtlich den Bauch in ihren großen Händen zu nehmen. Sie konnte leichte Kindsbewegungen spüren. Ein breites Lächeln bildet sich über ihre Lippen. 

Catras Herz schmilzt bei diesen Anblick und eine kleine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter. " _Ich habe heute deren Geschlecht herausgefunden… Aber diese kriegst du erst zu wissen wenn sie da sind._ " - " _Aber… Ich möchte gern ein Namen für die aussuchen._ " Stolz über die Aussage kicherte Catra und streicht über Adoras Wange. " _Das kannst du, jedoch wirst du es erst bei deren Geburt erfahren._ " Die Blondine schmollte kurz und seufzt dann lächeln auf. Sie nickte zustimmend und legt ihre Stirn am Bauch. 

Adam war ebenfalls leicht berührt von diesem Anblick. " _Endlich habt ihr euch alles gesagt. Ich bin froh, dass diesem Drama vorbei ist_ ." - " _Adam!_ " Er grinste als er von beiden angeknurrt wird. Er holt sein Smartphone raus und grinst breit. " _Lass mir ein Foto machen und diesen Moment auf Instagram posten!_ " Adora nickte und sah verliebt zu Catra hinauf. Diese schüttelt nur lächeln mit den Kopf und gab Adora dann auch den gleichen Blick. 

Dann macht es kurz Klick und beide bekamen von Adam eine Nachricht. Ohne zu zögern posten alle drei es auf Instagram. 

  
  


**Wildcat_Art** @wildcat_art

"Ich muss euch was mitteilen, was ich nur seit einigen Monaten Geheimhalten. Ich bin Schwanger und das im 5ten Monat! Meine Freundin (@AdoraGrayskull) und Ich sind so glücklich über unsere Zuwachs!" 

**AdoraGrayskull** @adoragrayskull

"Heute bekam ich die freudige Mitteilung das meine Freundin (@wildcat_art) Schwanger ist und ich in noch nie so glücklich gewesen! Es sind Zwillinge und ich werde für meine Familie da sein!" 

**AdamGrayskull** @adamgrayskull

"Nun! Meine kleine Schwester(@AdoraGrayskull) gründet eine eigene kleine Familie. Schaut Mütter wie stolz sie ist! Ich wünschte ihr wärt hier…" 

  
  


Alle drei lachten über ihre Post. Adora bekam viele Nachrichten von Glimmer und Bow. Auch Catra bekam eine Nachricht von ihren Freunden. Nach Adams Post riefen die Eltern von Adora an. " _Adora querida, ¿cómo no pudiste decirnos antes?_ " - " _Solo hoy me enteré, mamá ..._ " Schüchtern rieb sie sich am Nacken, wären Catra an ihr schmiegt. " _Buenos días Sra. Grayskull. ~_ " Schnurrt Catra und winkt aus ihren Winkel. " _Oh, Dios mío, ¿es Catra? ¿Nuestra pequeña Catra?_ " 

Sie kicherte und nickte freudig. Summen schwingt sie mit ihren Schweif hin und her. Adora schaut zu ihrer Freundin und küsst sie auf den Haaransatz. “ _¡Sí, es Catra, es mi compañera de cuarto y ahora mi novia!_ ” Die Blondine grinst freudig und schaut zu ihrer Hand, wo sie mit Catra verharkt ist. 

Adam reicht die Ultraschallbilder zu beiden und nickte. “ _Ah! ¡Mira, Catra tiene algunas imágenes de ultrasonido de los gatitos!_ ” Sie lässt Catras Hand los und zeigt ihren Eltern die. Erschöpft lehnt sich Catra zurück und sah Schweif zuckend, sowie lächeln Adora zu. “ _Nun brauchst du dir keine sorgen mehr zu machen, was nicht gut wäre in der Schwangerschaft._ ”

Die Brünette nickte und reibt leicht mit ihren Händen über den Bauch, schnurrt laut vor sich hin. Mühsam erreicht sie ihr Smartphone wieder und liest die Kommentare durch.

Ein lächelt breitet sich auf ihren Mund aus, als sie die ganzen Lieben Kommentare sah. Ihre Freunde wünschten ihnen viel Glück. Dann packte sie ihr es wieder weg und achten auf Adora.

An diesem Tag hat Catra Adora noch nie so glücklich Gesehen.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Übersetzung**

**Spanisch -** Deutsch

**"Adora querida, ¿cómo no pudiste decirnos antes?"** \- " Adora liebes, wie konntest du es uns nicht früher sagen?!"

 **"Solo hoy me enteré, mamá ..."** \- "Ich habe es selbst erst heute herausgefunden, Mam…"

 **"Buenos días Sra. Grayskull. ~"** \- "Guten Morgen Frau Grayskull. ~"

 **"Oh, Dios mío, ¿es Catra? ¿Nuestra pequeña Catra?"** \- "Oh mein Gott, ist das Catra?! Unsere kleine Catra?"

 **“¡Sí, es Catra, es mi compañera de cuarto y ahora mi novia!”** \- “Ja es ist Catra, sie ist meine Mitbewohnerin und nun meine Freundin!”

 **“Ah! ¡Mira, Catra tiene algunas imágenes de ultrasonido de los gatitos!”** \- “Ah! Schaut, Catra hat einige Ultraschallbilder von den Kätzchen!”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dieses Bild wurde von meinen Betaleserin und gute Freundin, [Aura](https://twitter.com/blackcleryberry) Bereit gestellt!


	9. Zwölfter Monat - Böses Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der nächste wird wirklich ein 2 Monate Sprung wieder! :D

**Zwölfter Monat - Böses Omen**

  
  


Catra und Adora sind nun seit 1 Jahr wieder befreundet und seit einem halben Jahr ist Catra Schwanger. Sie liebt es, mit vollem Stolz die Kätzchen aus tragen zu dürfen. Ihre Freundin ist auch total vernarrt mit ihren Bauch zu Sprechen und damit zu kuscheln.

Die Brünette hätte nie gedacht, jemals ein Kätzchen austragen zu dürfen. Noch dazu, wenn es von der Person ist, die sie immer geliebt hatte.

Mühselig stand Catra auf und rieb leicht mit einen Daumen über die Seiten des Bauches. Die kleinen machten ihr es heute nicht einfach. Sie bewegten sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr und sie hatte ein leichtes Ziehen am Rücken. 

Die letzte Untersuchung war wenigen Tagen her und die Ärztin meinte, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Deswegen ging Catra davon aus, dass es der Stress ist. 

Seit dem sie mit Adora zusammen ist und sie auch nun weiß, dass sie Kätzchen erwarten, räumten sie alles um. Was erstmal keine tolle Lösung ist. Adoras Zimmer ist provisorisch das Atelier Zimmer und soll als Kinderzimmer mit Funktionieren. 

Aber das ist zu wenig fürs Arbeiten und Adora nahm in ihre Freizeit, Zeit um eine neue Wohnung in der nähe der Universität zu suchen. Catra war dankbar, dass Glimmer und Bow ihr Aushelfen. Denn es stehen die ersten Prüfungen für Adora bald vor und sie muss dringend auch dafür lernen.

Adam half auch so gut wie er konnte. Heute war er außer Haus und brachte ein paar Aufträge von Catra zu den Kunden. 

Schnurren Stand die Brünette endlich auf und streift durch ihr kurzes Haar. Am Tag wo sie es der Blondinen gesagt hatte, schnitt sie ihre Haare Kürzer, damit es sich leichter Pflegen lässt. Sie war über die Idee sehr dankbar darüber.

Behutsam Watschelt sie zum Badezimmer und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Ihr Bauch wirkte langsam so, als hätte sie ein riesigen Medizinball verschluckt. Was sie manchmal unwohl macht. Es gab Momente wo Catra sich fragte, wie Adora sie so lieben kann… Aber dann gab es wieder diese Tage wo sie sich selbst liebe mit diesen wunderbaren Bauch. 

Sie schüttelt sich und setzt sich dann endlich auf die Toilette und massiert weiter die Seiten des Bauches. “Nicht mehr lange und ich kann euch beiden in den Armen halten.” Bei den Gedanken schnurrt sie laut und macht sich fertig. 

Lange begutachtet sie den Kalender in der Küche. Sie haben groß den Entbindungstermin eingetragen. Dieser fiel zum glück in der Zeit wo Adora in ihren Sommer Semesterferien ist. Dien Termin hat sie auch die Mütter von Adora erzählt, sie werden einige Tage zuvor auch anreisen. Bei den Gedanken hier alle bei sich zu haben muss Catra etwas kichern. 

Die Wohnung war echt zu klein für so viele Gäste. Sie holt ihr Smartphone raus und ruft Glimmer an, wären sie in der Küche Zutaten bereit legt. Nach wenigen Minuten Namen Glimmer ab.   
  
“ _ Was gibts Catra? Alles okay bei dir? _ ” - “ _ J-Ja alles okay. _ ” Nervös macht sie eine Videoübertragung und winkt in der Kamera. Sofort folgt auch Glimmer mit der übertragung. “ _ Nun was willst du? _ ” - “ _ Wäre es möglich… Das… Ich, Adora und ihre Familie bei euch im großen Haus schlafen können, wenn es soweit ist? _ “ Die Pinkhaarige atmet auf und nickte. “ _ Klar geht das! Ich wollte dich und Adora sowie sowas fragen! _ ” Überrascht spitzt Catra die Ohren und sah Glimmer an. “ _ Du wolltest uns was Fragen? Um was geht es den? _ ” Die Magicat Frau konzentriert sich auf das zubereiten von dem Abendessen für Adora und Adam. “ _ Nun die Wohnung wird zu klein für euch und wir haben genügend Platz um euch unter zu kriegen! _ ” - " _ Haben deine Eltern nichts dagegen? _ " Leise knurren rieb sie wieder die Seite des Bauches und sah runter. ' _ Komm schon ihr beiden, legt euch wieder schlafen. _ ' Grummelt sie in ihre Gedanken herum. 

Glimmer nickte und lächelt sie fröhlich an. " _ Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass die ehemalige Disco Queen sich an jemanden bindet und noch dazu Schwanger wird. _ " - " _ Wenn ich so nachdenke, war das ja nicht geplant, also das mit der Schwangerschaft. Aber so wie es ist, bin ich gerade echt glücklich darüber. _ " Sie schnurrt laut und streichelt leicht mit den Händen drüber. Die Frau hinter dem Bildschirm kichern und sah sie amüsiert an."  _ Rede mit Adora nochmal darüber. Dann würden wir euch helfen. Somit kannst du dich ausruhen.  _ "Sie nickte und verabschiedet sich dann von Glimmer. 

Die Brünette machte weiter das Essen und summt ein kleines Lied vor sich hin… Dann als sie gerade fertig war, bekam sie ein starkes ziehen am Bauch und krümmt sich schreiend.

" _ Fuck! _ " Fest umklammert die Schwangere ihren Bauch und hechelt schnell. Nach wenigen Minuten beruhigt sich alles und sie lehnt sich an den Küchenschränken. " _ Scheiße was war das? _ " ihr liefen einige verirrte Tränen die Wange hinunter. 

Zittern strich sie über ihren Bauch. Nachdem sie sich davon erholt hatte, steht sie mühsam auf und setzt sich auf die Couch. 

\--

Adora mit Adam wenige Stunden nach dem Vorfall zuhause an. Sie stürmte rein. " _ Ich bin zuhause, Baby! _ " 

Doch es gab keine Antwort, also ging beide besorgt zum Wohnzimmer und fanden Catra schlafend auf der Couch wieder. Der Fernseher lief noch ein der Abspann eines Filmes. 

Die Schwanger lang zusammen gerollt da und schnurrt freudig. Adam sah sich um und lachte. " _ Adora, schau was deine Frau dir gezaubert hat! _ " Die große Blondine ging zu ihren Bruder und gurrt auf. "  _ Sie hat unser Lieblingsessen gemacht! _ " 

Adora ging zu ihrer Freundin und küsst sie auf die Wange. Dann flackern die Augen von Catra auf. Sie zwitschern und trillert freudig vor sich hin. Das brachte Adoras Herz zum schmelzen. 

Ihre Freundin war erfreut sie zu sehen und schenkte ihr die Musikalische Beilage. Diese Geräusche gab sie meistens nur wieder, wenn sie sich glücklich fühlt. " _ Hey Baby, danke das du uns, dass essen gekocht hast. _ " die Schwangere schnurrt freudig und schmiegt an dem Kopf ihrer Freundin. 

Adam sah amüsiert zu und kicherte. " _ Was für ein süßer Anblick. Nun komm Adora, lass uns was essen. Dann könnt ihr weiter in euren Zimmer herum trillern. _ " Grummeln schnaubte die Blondine und folgte ihren Bruder. 

\--

Catra sah zu wie beide sich zu ihr in die Stube setzte und ihr Essen aßen. Wäre Adora ein Magicat würde sie freudig schnurren. Sie stupst mit ihren Schweif an Adoras Hüfte. Diese sah sie lächeln an und nahm ein bissen ab.

Langsam tastet sich der Schweif unter Adoras Hemd. Überrascht zuckte Adora hoch und sah gerötet zu der Schwangeren. Diese grinst sie frech an und schlüpft unter die Jogginghose, Richtung Schritt. Dort zuckte sie leicht über die Spitze. 

Sie konnte erkenne, wie sich ihre Freundin versucht zusammen zu reißen und auf die Unterlippe bis. " _ Alles okay, Adora? _ " Ihr Zwillingsbruder sah sie verwirrt an, doch die Blondine konnte nur hastig nicken. 

Beide sahen wieder zum Fernseher, doch sie ließ nicht los und bewegt weiter ihre Schweif an der Beule ihrer Freundin. 

Leise wimmert Adora vor sich hin und vergaß komplett zu essen. Bevor jedoch die Blondine kam, zog die Brünette den Schweif weg. Freudig leckt sie ihre spitzte sauber und stand etwas schwerfällig auf und ging in die Richtung des Flures. "Ich bin im Schlafzimmer ~" Schnurren ging sie ins Zimmer und zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. 

Mühsam, drapiert sie sich ins Bett und massiert leicht den großen Bauch. " _ Bitte gönnt Mami diese Nacht mit eurer Momi. _ " Gurrt sie ihren Kätzchen entgegen und bekam ein anerkennendes Seitliches treten an ihrer Hand. 

\--

Noch nie hat Adora so schnell ihr essen aufgegessen und sprintet ihrer Freundin nach. Ihr Herz schwillt an, als sie ihre Halbnackte Freundin auf dem Bett sah. " _ So wunderschön wie eine Göttin. _ " Diesen Satz ließ Catra errötet und ihre Schenkel zusammen drücken. " _ Komm ins Bett und verwöhnte mich, Dummerchen. _ " 

Nickend ging sie zum Bett und zog sich unterwegs aus. Flink klettert sie aufs Bett und kuschelt am Bauch. Das Schnurren und trillern ihrer Freundin, war Musik in den Ohren. 

Behutsam tastet sie sich runter und spielt mit den Finger am Kitzler. Dies ließ Catra scharf auf atmen und bedürftig wimmern. " _ I-Ich bin so feucht, bitte nimm mich… _ " Hechelt sie und zappelt mit den beiden. Adora rieb weiter und leckt am Nippel der Brünette. " _ Mhh ich möchte dich nur verwöhnen. _ " - " _ Nimm mich bitte ~ _ " Flehend sah die Schwangere sie an und wimmert vor Gier. 

Adora ändert ihre Position und drapiert sich vorm Eingang. Necken ließ sie kurz den Glied bis zur Eichel eindringen und zog wieder raus. Knurren stöhnte Catra und krallt an Adora. 

Amüsiert darüber, erlöst sie ihre Freundin und drang dann mit einem Ruck ein. " _ Du hast es mit einem Stoß genommen, wie dürftig du nur bis. _ " Erfreut darüber küsste sie wild Catra. 

Die Schwange stöhnte laut und hielt ihren Bauch. Adora knabbert am Hals der Brünetten und bewegte leicht ihre Hüfte. Wimmern krallt sich Catra an den Rücken von Adora, wickelt ihren Schweif um Adoras Rechten Oberschenkel und hechelt wild.

Grinsend sah sie zu und bewegt ihre Hüfte ein wenig schneller, die Magicat Frau sabbern wild und stöhnt miauend. “ _ S-So gutt~ _ ” - “ _ Wusste ich es, dass es dir gefällt. _ ” Gurrt Adora ihr ins Ohr, was Catra zu ein stotternden aufatmen führte. 

Fest packte sie an der Hüfte und dringt etwas Tiefer ein bei den jetzigen Stößen, strich behutsam aber über den Bauch von Catra. Diese sah sie wimmert an. “ _ A-Adoraaa~ Kö-Können wir eine andere Position einlegen? _ ” Die Brünette fast am Bauch und hechelt. Behutsam half Adora sie auf die Hundestellung. Erleichtert seufzt Catra auf und sah willig nach hinten. “ _ N-Nimm mich ~ _ ” Sofort rammte sie wieder tief hinein, beugte sich über die Schwangere und leckt an den nun freiem Nacken. 

Die Haare von Catra sträuben sich auf und lässt sie laut aufstöhnen. Befriedigt stößt Adora immer schneller zu, bis sie den perfekten Rhythmus und Takt hatte. Die Brünette wimmerte und stöhnte, bei jeden lauten auf klatschen. Ihr Ohren waren nach hinten gerichtet und hatte sie fest ins Bett gekrallt. 

Die Blondine beugte sich vor, dreht den Kopf ihrer Freundin zu sich und küsste sie Wild. Eine Hand lag schützend auf dem Bauch der Schwangeren, der andere verheddert sich mit der Hand ihrer Partnerin.

Langsam hielt es dich Schwangere es aber nicht mehr aus und keucht hastig. “ _ I-Ich komme gleich~ _ ” Sie sah wimmern ihre Freundin an und leckt am Kinn. Leicht errötet und grinsend sah Sie sie an. Sie beruhigte ihre stöße und brachte sie behutsam in einem Orgasmus. 

Laut stöhnte Catra auf und gab sich hin, zitterte und wimmerte am ganzen Leib. Adora zog ihr Glied rechtzeitig raus und kam über Catra. Erleichtert fiel sie neben ihrer Partnerin und streichelt sie an der Wange. Leise knurrend lag sich die Brünette auf sie Seite und schmiegt an die Hand. “ _ Das habe ich echt gebraucht.. _ ” Schnurrt sie freudig und massiert die Seiten des Bauches.

Zärtlich lag Adora ihre Hand auf den Bauch und massierte es für Catra. Zu ihrer Freude, bewegten sich die kleinen im Bauch gegen die Hand von Adora. Die Brünette schnauft und sah die Blondine an. “ _ Wenn die später nicht irgendwas wie Kickboxen oder Fußball machen später, wäre ich Enttäuscht. Sie treten echt wie kleine Weltmeister darin. _ ” Trillert sie und lag ihre Hand auf die von Adora, die auf ihren Bauch drapiert war. Adora kicherte und küsst ihre Freundin.

Beide schliefen Arm in Arm ein.

___

Am nächsten Morgen, war Catra wie immer vor allen wach. Dies lag Großteils daran, dass ihre Kätzchen sie aus dem schlaf traten. Mühselig ging sie ins Bad und begutachtet den Bauch. Wieder hat sie das gleiche ziehen am Rücken wie gestern. Leicht verzog sie das Gesicht, da es schmerzte. Die Brünette massierte den Bauch und dann als die Verspannung sich löste, machte sie sich fertig.

Summend und schnurren machte sie das Frühstück, deckte den Tisch und bereitet den zwei Sportidioten ein Smoothie zu. 

Dann traf es sie wie ein schlag in den Magen. Sie schrie laut auf, lässt ein Teller fallen und umklammert ihren Bauch. Wie aus dem nichts kam Adam und Adora angerannt und knieten sich zu Catra. “ **_Babe!_ ** _ Was ist los?! _ ” Besorgt sah die Blondine zu ihren Bruder und er schaute sich um, dann verblasste Er. 

“ _ Scheiße! Sie Blutet Adora, ich rufe ein Krankenwagen! _ ” - “ _ W-Wie Blut? _ ” Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach und streichelt Catra zittern am Rücken. Wären diese immer noch jammern und wimmern ihren Bauch umklammert. “ _ U-Unsere Babys…. _ ” Sie sah weinend hoch und lehnt ihr Kopf an die Brust ihrer Freundin. Das Herz von der großen Frau zog sich zusammen und umarmte ihre Schwanger Freundin fest.

___

  
  


Glimmer und Bow kamen Catras Freunden im Krankenhaus an. “ _ Adora, was ist passiert? _ ” Die Blondine zuckte zusammen, kaut auf ihren Daumennagel und zitterte. Schützen stand sich Adam davor und sah alle traurig an. “ _ Wir wissen es nicht… Catra schrie heute früh auf und verlor etwas Blut… _ ” Alle Atmen geschockt auf und sahen sich an. 

Perfuma geht zu Adora und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. Sie brach zusammen und weinte los. “ _ Sie ist stark und deine Kätzchen auch, mach dir keine sorgen.. _ ” Flüstert sie leise in Adoras Ohr und wiegt sich behutsam. Die Pinkhaarige sah zu ihren Freund und seufzte. 

“ _ Adora? Ich habe ein Vorschlag, ich denke mal Catra kam nicht dazu es dir zu sagen… Meine Eltern und Ich bieten euch an bei uns in die Villa ein zu ziehen. Ihr habt ein eigenen Wohnbereich, doch gibt es eine Tür in der Wohnung wo wir im Notfall immer zu euch könnten. _ ” Bevor Adora antworten konnte, kam ein Doktor aus dem Behandlungszimmer. Sie stand sofort mit Perfuma na ihre Seite auf und sah ihn besorgt an.

“ _ Wir können mit großer Erleichterung mitteilen, dass es der werdenden Mutter und den Kätzchen gut geht. _ ” - “ _ Was ist passiert Doktor? _ ” Der Arzt seufzte und schaut zu der Blondinen. “ _ Sie war wohl unter großen Stress gewesen, dass es ihren Körper und Kätzchen belastet hat. Ihre Freundin steht nun unter einer Risiko Schwangerschaft. Jeder weitere Stress kann tödlich sein. Sie sollte keine Arbeit machen und sich im Bett ausruhen. _ ” Alle nickten zustimmend, auch Adora. “ _ Sie können nun zu ihr, ich rate aber erstmal die engste Familie. _ ” Er zeigt auf Adora und Adam.

Ihre Freunde boten ihr an, jetzt schon die Wohnung aus zu räumen. Die ganze Gruppe wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Somit räumten sie schon die Wohnung aus und erledigten alles für die beiden. 

Sie nahmen es Dankend an und die Zwillinge gehen zu Catra ins Zimmer. Diese sah beide wimmern an. “ _ A-Adora, was ist mit den Kätzchen? _ ” - “ _ Also… Du warst zu sehr in den Stress, dass diese Schwangerschaft nun ein Risiko ist… _ ” Die Ohren von Catra Flachen sich und legen sich eng an ihren Kopf. Ängstlich sah sie zu ihrem Bauch und streichelt es zittern. 

“ _ Ihr drei seid Gesund, doch darfst du nichts mehr stressiges tun… _ ” - “I _ ch habe nur an unsere Wohnung Umstände gedacht und an deine Zukunft Adora… Du bist am Studieren und brauchst dein Platz… _ ” Adora legt besorgt eine Hand auf Catras Wange und sah in ihren Augen. “ _ Ganz ruhig.. Glimmer hielt gerade beim Umräumen mit den anderen. Wir werden zu ihr Ziehen, dann sind wir nicht alleine.. _ ” - “  _ Und wenn Alleine wart ihr auch nicht, Ich und unsere Eltern sind da, für alles. _ ” Adam lächelt Catra an und krault sie am Ohr. 

Sie entspannte ihre Haltung und klammert leicht an Adora. Aus ihren Mund kam kein einziges Wort. Die Brünette verstand was sie wollte, sie zog sie an einer Umarmung und streichelt ihren Rücken und den Bauch. 

___

Einige Tage später verließ Catra das Krankenhaus und zog mit Adora in die Villa von Glimmer. Ihre Freunden gaben sich mühe und brachten die gleichen Tapeten in den Zimmern an wie in der alten Wohnung. Auch fand alles sein gewohnten Platz. Auch das Kinderzimmer war gestaltet. Alle Möbel wurden von Glimmers Mutter gesponsert, die Mitleid mit der ganzen Situation hatte.

Jedoch die Möbel selbst suchen Adora aus, es waren echt schöne Sachen dabei. Sogar ein Plüschtier Einhorn und eine Plüschtier Katze. 

Wären Catra den Großteil des Tagen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer verbrachte war sie nicht allein. 

“ _ Du hast mir, Magicat, eine Katze geschenkt? _ ” Sie sah verwundert zu ihrer Freundin. “ _ Nun ja… Ja ich sie dir gekauft, das Kätzchen war so niedlich und ich will nicht das du alleine zuhause bist. _ ” Catra lachte auf und sah das kleine Bündel an. “ _ Dann werde ich dir ein Namen geben… Melog! Er sieht aus wie ein kleiner Golem und Melog bedeutet es umgekehrt!” _ Sie kicherte und kraulte das Kätzchen. 

Melog schnurrt freudig und kuschelt sich an Catra. Das Katzen drapierte sich auf dem Bauch der Schwangeren und schnurrte freudig. Adora gurrt freudig von dem Anblick und gib ihre Partnerin ein Kuss. “ _ Nun ich bereite uns das Mittagessen mal vor. _ ” Sie ließ die zwei alleine und ging zu Adam, der schon auf sie wartete. 

Catra war nicht erfreut darüber, liegen zu bleiben. Aber sie fand es fürsorglich wie Adora sich um sie kümmert. Leicht rollte sie sich um ihr Bauch und Melog. Ihr Augen fielen zu und dann schlief sie ein.


	10. Vierzehnter Monat - Geburt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der nächste wird wirklich ein 2 Monate Sprung wieder! :D

**Vierzehnter Monat - Geburt**

  
  
  


Erschöpft windet sich Catra im Bett, dass schlafen viel ihr in den letzten zwei Monaten schwer. In einem Monat ist die Geburt der Kätzchen und die last wäre ihr abgenommen. 

Sie leugnet nicht, dass sie daran gezweifelt hat, nach dem was vor zwei Monaten passiert ist, so weit noch kommt… Jedoch fühlte es sich alles nur erschwerter an. 

  
  


Die Tür zum Zimmer ging auf und Catra sah Blinzeln zur Tür. “ _ Guten Morgen Babe. Ich trage dich ins Wohnzimmer, Melog warten schon freudig auf dich. _ ” - “ _ Musst du nicht eigentlich zu der großen Prüfung? _ ” Sie bemerkte wie mühsam die Blondine sie hochhebte und sie in Brautstil ins Wohnzimmer brachte. Catra könnte eigentlich selbst dahin laufen, doch liebte es ihre Freundin zu sehr sie zu tragen.

Grunzend legt Adora, Catra auf die Aufgeklappten Couch. “ _ Viel Erfolg dir bei der Prüfung. _ ” Schnauft Catra erschöpft und versucht eine gute Position auf der Couch ein zu nehmen. Adora lächelt sie nur an und gab ihr ein Kuss. Gemeinsam mit Adam, als ihr Fahrer, gingen sie aus dem Haus.

Da war sie wieder, alleine mit Melog. Sie fanden vor kurzem heraus, dass Melog eine Russisch Blau Katze ist mit ein kleinen Gendefekt. Sie hatte ihre Blauen Augen behalten und ist etwas größer als andere Katzen von ihrer Rasse. Das macht sie umso mehr besonders. Melog liebte es in der nähe des Bauches zu schlafen und es die ganze Zeit an zu starren. 

Was sie gerade wieder tut, dies lässt die Brünette kichern und dann hielt sie ihren Bauch. “ _ Urks… Komm schon ihr beiden, Mami will sich auch mal ausruhen… _ ” Grummelt sie vor sich hin und stöhnt auf als sie sich anderen Platzieren will. Heute tat ihr Rücken und Hüfte extrem weh. 

Sie stopft knurrend ein Kissen unter ihrem Bauch und zwischen ihre Beine. Endlich konnte sie Fernsehen.

___

Es vergingen gerade mal 2 Stunden, Adora müsste noch immer in der Universität sein und die zweite Prüfung schreiben. Dies hielt Catra aber nicht auf, aufs Klo zu gehen. Die Brünette hatte spontan eine großes Verlangen auf Toilette zu gehen und war erleichtert als sie darauf saß.

Verwundert sah Catra hinunter. “ _ Wieso hört es nicht a-.. S-Scheiße! _ ” Sie wimmert laut auf und hält ihren Bauch. Das stechen an ihrem Rücken wurde stärker und sie stand schwankend auf. Sie verlor etwas Blut und zittert wieder. “ _ D-Das ist zu früh… _ ” Ihr kamen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.    
  
Sie lief wackeln ins Wohnzimmer und stützte sich an die Couch Rücklehne. Keuchend wimmert sich und hechelt schwer. Die schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und dann… Da war es, die erste Konzentration von einer Wehe. “ _ Hggn! S-Shit… _ ” Die Blondine beißt sich die zähne zusammen um nicht laut zu schreien, verkrampft sich im Stehen und peitsche wild mit den schweif.

Ihre Ohren lagen eng an ihren Kopf und sie entspannte sich wieder, mühsam bewegte sie sich diesmal auf die Couch und hechelte. “ _ I-Ich schaffe das nicht ohne Adora… _ ” Keuchend schnappt sie ihr Smartphone und rufte zittern Adam an. Er ging sofort ran. “ _ Catra? Was ist? _ ” - “ _ A-Adam… _ ” Keuchend sprach sie seinen Namen auf und die nächste Konzentration traf sie unerwartet.

Catra schreit jammern auf und umklammert ihren Bauch. Wage konnte sie mit kriegen wie Adam am Telefon ihr Namen rufte, nach wenigen Minuten hörte es auf und sie entspannte sich wieder. “ _ S-Scheiße … Adam, meine F-Fruchtblase ist geplatzt…. _ ” - “ _ Deine was?! Das ist jetzt echt schlecht, Adora ist gerade mitten in der Prüfung.. Tu das was man dir beigebrachte hatte bei den Kursen… Zähle nach bis die nächste Wehe eintritt, ich werde Glimmer Kontaktieren! _ ”

Catra keuchte nur und streichelt ihren Bauch. “ _ Mach schnell Adam… _ ” - “ _ Halte durch… _ ” Er legte auf und dann lag sie wieder da… In einer beängstigend Stille, Melog schmiegte es an sie und leckte ihre Wange ab. Die Schwangere hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie angefangen hat zu weinen.

____

Nach einer verschwitzten Stunde später kam Glimmer über den separaten Eingang in die Wohnung. Sie sah besorgt zu Catra und ging auf sie zu, behutsam streichelt sie ihre Wange. “ _ Du bist total durchgeschwitzt, wie lange hast du das schon? _ ” - “ _ G-Glaube seit 2 Stunden, d-die Abstände werden immer kürzer… _ ” Fluchten lief Glimmer zurück und ließ Bow bei ihr. Er sah sie besorgt an und nimmt ein Tuch vom Tisch. Behutsam tupfte er ihre Stirn ab und summt beruhigen. “ _ I-Ich habe angst… _ ” Er nickte nur.   
  
Die Pinkhaarige kam zurück und schnaufte. “ _ Krankenwagen ist unterwegs! Bitte halte etwas durch Catra… _ .” Eine Konzentration stieg wieder auf und Catra schrie schwach auf und wimmerte. “ _ Ich kann langsam nicht mehr… _ ” Sie weinte und umklammert den Bauch mit ihren Schweif. “ _ Sag das nicht… _ ” Bow sah bestürzt zu Catra und streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Die Brünette sah weh und jault leicht, peitschte mit den Schweif wütend. “ _ I-Ich möchte die Kätzchen nicht ohne Adora bekommen… S-Sie soll sie miterleben! _ ” - “ _ In einer Stunde wäre Adora fertig, das wäre zu später Catra… _ ” Energisch schüttelt sie mit den Kopf und Glimmer seufzte nur.

___

Nachdem der Krankenwagen kam, wurde sie sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie ließen nicht lange warten und brachten sie in den Kreißsaal. Mühsam werte sich Catra mit ihren Krallen. “ _ I-Ich will sie nicht ohne Adora bekommen! _ ” - “ _ Miss, bleiben sie vernünftig! Je länger sie warten, desto mehr wird es ein Risiko! _ ” Knurrend fauchte die Schwangere sie an und keucht schmerzhaft auf. Der Arzt schüttelt mit dem Kopf. “ _ Sie halten es die nächsten paar Minuten nicht mehr aus, also hören sie auf zu wehren! _ ”

Sie sah finster ihn an und fasst an ihrem Bauch. Die Brünette will nicht ohne Adora, die Kätzchen zur Welt bringen.. Beiden haben sich versprochen es gemeinsam zu erleben.. Es sind ihre gemeinsamen Kätzchen… Dann flog die Tür auf und keuchend stand Adora da. “ _ B-Bin ich zu spät?! _ ” - “ _ Nein Frau Grayskull sie sind pünktlich. _ ”

Schnell richtet sich Catra auf und lächelt freudig. “ _ D-Du hast es geschafft.. _ ” - “ _ Adam kam herein und hat mein Professor, Bows Vater, alles erzählt. Ich habe alles geschafft. _ ” Adora ging zu ihr und streichelt ihre Wange. Amüsiert sah der Arzt zu und klatscht in die Hände. “ _ Dann wollen wir mal endlich anfangen! _ ”

___

Es ist der  **13\. August 20XX,** es ist ein frühen Freitag Morgen. Als das erste Kätzchen Geschrei die Fluren der Klinik durch kreist. Das letzte Kätzchen erblickte die Welt. Doch die Ärzte waren besorgt. 

“ _ Was ist los Doktor? W-Wieso kriegen wir unser Kätzchen nicht? _ ” - “ _ Es gibt eine kleine Komplikation… _ ” Im Hintergrund, reanimiert eine Krankenschwester das Kätzchen. Catra wurde blass und tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. “ _ Was ist mit meinem Kätzchen?! _ ” 

Es dauert nur einige Minuten und das Kätzchen miaute wieder auf. Das Kätzchen jammert wieder und quengelt. Unbeholfen schreit es nach seiner Mutter, wird aber jedoch noch untersucht. “ _ Gibt mir mein Baby…! _ ” Endlich überreichen sie ihr das Kätzchen. Es schmiegt sofort an sie und atmet schwer. “ _ Was hat das Kätzchen? _ ” - “ _ Es scheint irgendetwas nicht mit ihm zustimmen… Wir werden ihn später genauer untersuchen. _ ” 

Die jungen Eltern sahen zu dem kleinen, dies trinkt freudig an ihrer Brust. Eine Krankenschwester kam lächeln zu ihr und hat ein Block sowie Bändchen in den Hängen. 

“ _ Wie sollen sie heißen? _ ” - “ _ Adora, was hast du ein Namen? _ ” Adora nickte hastig und zeigt auf das paar Minuten ältere. “ _ Dieses würde ich Finn nennen… Und zu ihm habe ich keine Ahnung… _ ” - “Wie wäre es mit Revali?” Die Blondine überlegte und nickte. Die Krankenschwester notierte es sich und macht Bändchen an den Handgelenken. 

“ _ Wie wird der Nachname lauten? Sie sind ja noch nicht verheiratet. _ ” - “ _ Grayskull, sie sollen den Namen von ihren Erzeuger tragen. _ ” Sage Catra sofort und schaut liebevoll zu Adora. Diese sah sie berührt an und küsste ihre Freundin. Die Krankenschwester gurrt freudig und notiert es. “ _ Dann werden sie gleich in ihren Zimmer gebracht. _ ” Beide nickten und sahen stolz zu ihren Kätzchen runter. 

Sie waren schwach und ein Monat zu früh dran. Doch waren sie Stolz auf die beiden. Die Blondine gähnte kurz und macht Fotos von den Kätzchen. “ _ Ich gehe kurz raus und zeige es den anderen. _ ” Catra nickte und gab ihre Kätzchen dann der Krankenschwester.

\--   
  
Stolz zeigte Adora das Bild um alle und Adam umarmte Adora. “ _ Mam und Hope kommen morgen zu uns, sie haben ein Flug früher für euch genommen. _ ” - “ _ Wirklich? Sie werden sich freuen. _ ” Ihr liefen vor Freude die tränen runter und sah auf das Bild. “ _ Sie sind mein ein und alles… _ ” Alle lächelt Stolz und umarmen sie aus ganzem Herzen.

Sie gingen alle zusammen zum Babystation und sahen sich die Kätzchen von weiten an. Bow gurrte freudig und klebte fast an die Scheibe. “ _ Sie sehen so niedlich aus! _ ” Adora nickte und lächelt zu ihren Kätzchen, bis sie zu Revali sah der noch recht blass wirkte. “ _ Was ist mit den kleinen? _ ” Glimmer sah besorgt zu der Blondinen. “ _ Nun… Es gab Komplikationen… Er kam 30 Minuten später zur Welt und trotz kurzen Aufschrei, verstummte er…. Sie haben uns nicht mehr gesagt.. _ ”

Die Gruppe verstummt und sah zu den Kätzchen. 

___

Es vergingen einige Tage und Catra darf das Krankenhaus verlassen. Jedoch, nur mit einem Kätzchen. “ _ Wie ich darf Revali nicht mitnehmen?! _ ” - “ _ Wir stellten fest, dass sein Gehirn schaden nahm vom kurzen Atemstillstand… Er muss noch einige Untersuchungen durch machen.. Aber es kann sein das er später Probleme haben wird..” _ Catra knurrte und sah zu Adora. “ _ Wie lange werden die brauchen?! _ ” Sie sah ernst zu dem Arzt. “ _ Eine Woche noch dann dürfte er nach hause. _ ” Die Magicat Frau sah traurig zu Finn und streichelt ihn. 

“ _ Wenn es nur eine Woche ist, dann reicht es mir… So lange wir ihn mitnehmen dürfen. _ ” Der Arzt gab ihr das versprechen und beide verließen es. Draußen wartet Adam und sah verwirrt zu beiden. “ _ Wo ist das andere Kätzchen? _ ” - “ _ Es muss hier bleiben, ich erkläre dir den rest im Auto… _ ” Er nickte stumm und stieg ein.

___

Zuhause angekommen, nahm sofort Mara Catra in den Arm und schniefte.  _ “¡Oh Catra mía, qué grande te has vuelto!” _ Sie sah zwischen beiden und lächelt stolz.  _ “¡Siempre he esperado que se reunieran y ahora los miren! ¡Ahora son madres de dos gatitos!” _ Mara kichert und sah zu dem Korb den Catra hielt. Hope trat neben Mara und sah verwirrt.  _ “¿Dónde está el segundo gatito?” _

Catra legt eng ihre Ohren an und schaut traurig zum Boden. Adora legt ein Arm um Catras Hüfte und zog sie an sich.  _ "Revali tiene que quedarse allí una semana para unas pruebas ... Allí ... Hubo problemas con el parto y puede ser que tenga una discapacidad leve ..." _ Adoras Mütter hielt den Atem an und fast besorgt mit ihren Händen an den Gesichter ihrer Tochter und Freundin.

_ " Oh niños ... no se preocupen, no es culpa suya." _ Die junge Magicat Mutter wimmert auf und drückt den Babykorb an sich. _ " Si no me hubiera negado a sufrir el parto antes, no habría sucedido…."  _ Die Blondine sah geschockt zu ihrer Partnerin und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Hope legt eine Hand auf Maras Schulter. 

" _ Sucedió, ¡pero está vivo y eso es importante! Ahora entra y descansa."  _ \- "Gracias Hope .." Adora lächelt ihre Mutter an und ging mit allen in die Wohnung. 

Dort warten ihre anderen Freunde, die auch fragten. Hope kümmert sich darum es ihnen zu sagen, wären Adora Catra ins Kinderzimmer bringt. Sie legten gemeinsam Finn ins Bettchen und die kleine jammert auf. Es tastet um sich und zappelt mit den Beinchen. Die große Blondine holt das Einhorn Plüschtier und reicht es Finn. Sie drückte sofort es an sich und schnurrt leise.  _ "Sie sucht wohl nach Ihrem Brüderchen…" _ \- " _ Ja… Meinst du Revali wird es gut gehen? _ " Adora nickte lächelnd und gab ihr ein Kuss. 

Besorgt lehnt sie sich an Adora und schaute zu Finn. Dann betraten die anderen leise das Zimmer und gab das Paar einige kleine Geschenke. 

\--

Nach einigen Wochen holten sie Revali ab und waren glücklich ihn bei sich zu haben. Er war kleiner als Finn etwas, doch war er kräftig. Seine Werte waren Positiv, jedoch wird er vielleicht später ein Behinderung aufweisen. 

Trotzdem waren sie stolz beide Kätzchen zuhause zu haben. Melog liebte Revali und saß immer beschützen bei ihm, wenn er an Catras Brust trank. 

Doch gab es leichte Finanzielle Probleme… 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Übersetzung**

**Spanisch -** Deutsch

**¡Oh Catra mía, qué grande te has vuelto!** \- Oh meine Catra, wie groß du geworden bist!

**¡Siempre he esperado que se reunieran y ahora los miren! ¡Ahora son madres de dos gatitos!** \- Ich habe immer gehofft, dass ihr zusammen kommt und nun seht euch an! Ihr seid nun Mütter von zwei Kätzchen!

**¿Dónde está el segundo gatito?** \- Wo ist das zweite Kätzchen?

**Revali tiene que quedarse allí una semana para unas pruebas ... Allí ... Hubo problemas con el parto y puede ser que tenga una discapacidad leve ...** \- Revali muss für eine Woche dort noch bleiben für einige Test… Es… Es gab Probleme bei der Geburt und es kann sein, dass er eine leichte Behinderung davon trägt…

**Oh niños ... no se preocupen, no es culpa suya.** \- Oh Kinder… Macht euch kein Kopf darüber, ihr könnt nichts dafür.

**Si no me hubiera negado a sufrir el parto antes, no habría sucedido…** \- Hätte ich mich nicht geweigert die Geburt früher ein zu leiden, wäre es nicht passiert…

**Sucedió, ¡pero está vivo y eso es importante! Ahora entra y descansa.** \- Es ist passiert, aber er lebt und das ist wichtig! Nun kommt rein und ruht euch aus.

**Gracias Hope ..** \- Danke Hope..


	11. Sechzehnter Monat - Ausbruch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wäre über Kommentare und Kudos Dankbar! :D

**Sechzehnter Monat - Ausbruch**

  
  
  
  


Adora liebt ihre Kätzchen sehr, sie stand extra für Catra jedes mal auf wenn die kleinen nach Essen schrien oder die Windel gewechselt werden sollen. Doch dies nagt an ihrem Schlaf und Konzentration für die Universität. Die Blondine schließ immer wieder im Unterricht ein und behielt ihre Augen nicht offen. Dies führte zu einigen Ermahnungen oder verpassten Stoff. 

Sie war dankbar, dass Bows Väter ihr Kopien gab und sie unterstützen. Aber so konnte dies nicht weiter gehen. Irgendwann müsste sie Catra darauf ansprechen, doch sie hat zu sehr angst. Angst das diese Beziehung dadurch ins Schwanken gerät und sie die Kontrolle verliert. Noch dazu haben sie, trotz der tollen Unterstützung, finanzielle Probleme. Sie hatte ihre Arbeit und Catra ihr, doch kommen sie einfach nicht aus diesem Loch. 

Bis es Adora reicht. Sie packte ihre Sachen in einer Tasche, Catra war gerade dabei die Kinder im Wohnzimmer zu beschäftigen. Finn lachte fröhlich vor sich hin und quiekte, sie hatte ihr kleinen Daumen im Mund. Revali sah mit großen Augen zu und sabbern vor sich hin. Adora wurde weich von diesem Anblick, doch sie kann nicht bleiben. “ _ Catra?... Ich brauche eine Auszeit… _ ” - “ _ W-Wie eine Auszeit? _ ” Catra sprang von der Couch auf und drückte die Kätzchen an sich, wäre sie bestürzt zu Adora schaut. 

Die Blondine beißt auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Catra. “ _ Ich… Mich mach das ganze zu schaffen Catra! Ich verliere den Fokus in der Universität und die Arbeit nagt auch an meinen Nerven… Es ist gerade einfach zu viel.. _ ” - “ _ Dir ist das alles zu viel?! Ich dachte wir machen das gemeinsam durch! Ich dachte du liebst mich… _ ” Die Brünette brach in tränen aus und sah zu ihren Kindern.

Der Anblick brach Adora das Herz. “ _ Ich liebe dich Catra! Ich möchte immer noch das alles mit dir zusammen, doch ich will nur mein Kopf etwas frei kriegen! Catra- _ ” - “ _ Geh! Dann geh doch! _ ” Sie dreht ihrer Freundin den Rücken zu und schlurzte jämmerlich. Die Blondine ruckte vor, doch als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Fauchen und die kalte Schulter. Dann dreht sie sich auf ihre Fersen um und verlasst die Wohnung. Catra sackte zusammen und weinte so laut, dass man es draußen hören konnte. Adora fast sich an die Brust und kneift die Augen zusammen als sie das hörte, dann rannte sie los so schnell wie sie konnte.

___

Es verging eine Woche, wo Catra allein mit den Kätzchen ist. Finn und Revali unterhielten sich brabbeln, sabberten an ihren Zehen und haben ihren spaß. Wären die Magicat Frau in ihrer Arbeit vertieft war, doch sie hielt ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Kätzchen. Sie hatte seit dem Adora einfach gegangen ist, kaum ein Auge zu bekommen. Auf einer Seite konnte sie ihre Freundin verstehen, aber sie verstand nicht warum Adora es ihr nicht einfach sagte. 

Keiner muss alleine etwas tun, sie sind ein Team, Eltern… Junge Eltern die noch unerfahren sind, jedoch eine Menge Freunde haben die alles für sie tun. Zum Beispiel werden die Kätzchen am Abend von ihren Patentanten betreut, damit Catra endlich etwas schlafen konnte und mit Adora über alles reden könnte. Würde Adora jedoch an ihr Smartphone heran gehen oder sie wüssten wo sie war.

Keiner wusste wo Adora hingegangen ist oder sich aufhält. Nicht mal Adam erreicht seine Schwester. Adoras Familie… Diese war extrem enttäuscht von ihr und wissen einfach nicht was los war. Die Blondine war so herzlich mit den Kindern und tat alles für sie. Doch nun war sie nicht da. Catra wusste, dass die Kätzchen es merkten, dass ihre andere Mutter nicht da waren. Sie wusste nicht wie sie drauf kam, aber sie fühlte es.

Seufzend packt sie ihr Stift vom Grafiktablett weg und ging schnurren zu ihren Kätzchen. Sie umkreiste die beiden und legt sich zu ihnen auf der weichen Decke. Unbeholfen sah die Kätzchen zu ihr und zwitschern sie fröhlich an. Behutsam zog sie, an sich heran und machte das Hemd für beide auf. Trillern massierten sie die Brust mit ihren kleinen Pfötchen und tranken dann. Die Magicat Frau sah laut schnurren zu und verbündet ihren Schweif mit denen ihrer Kinder. Beide Kätzchen zwitschern und schmatzen vor sich hin.

Revali beißt leicht zu und Catra zuckte zusammen, sie sah ihn an und kicherte. “ _ Hey du kleiner Beißer, was sollte das? _ ” - “ _ Mrrp! _ ” Kam als einzige Antwort und schnurrt laut wie ein kleiner Motor. Melog gesellte sich zu dem ganzen dazu und lehnt sich an Revali. Der kleine schwächere Magicat lässt die Brust los und sah miauen zu Melog. Diese leckte das Gesicht von ihm sauber. “ _ Danke Melog.~ _ ” Finn löst sich auf davon und rülpst auf, sie schmatzte freudig. Catra kichert und krault ihre beiden Kätzchen.   
  
Bis ihre Ohren auf zuckten und sie Haustür sich öffnet. Sie sah zum Flur und wartet gespannt. Mit aller Kraft hoffte sie sehr, dass es Adora ist. Jedoch wird sie enttäuscht als sie und Adam Blicke austauschen. " _ Oh hey Catra. _ " Er sah sofort weg und man konnte eine leichte Rötung auf seine Wangen sehen. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und schaute runter. Sie hat total vergessen, dass ihre Brüste frei waren, da ja die Kätzchen getrunken hatte. Schnell macht sie ihr Hemd zu und lag Finn mit Revali zurück auf die Decke. 

Beide Kätzchen miauen und kuscheln sich wieder an Catra. " _ Was machst du hier Adam? _ " - " _ Nun wurde von meinen Eltern geschickt meine dumme Schwester zu suchen und sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen, zu ihrer Familie. _ " Er seufzte und ließ die Schulter fallen. Sein Blick richtet sich wieder auf sie. Catra lächelt ihn an und eine Träne lief ihre Wange runter.

" _ Danke dir Adam..  _ "Er umarmte sie und krault seine Nichten und Neffen. 

  
  


Es vergingen wieder einige Tage, bis sie endlich Adora abfangen konnten. Glimmer und Bow hatten sich gemeldet um auf die Kätzchen zu Achten. Waren Catra mit Adam vor der Uni auf Adora warten. Als Adora aus dem Saal kam hielt sie ihre Luft an und sah erschrocken auf beide. Knurrend und mit den Armen verschränkt stand Catra am Treppenabsatz. Ihr Schweif wedelt wütend hin und hier. Auch Adam sah nicht erfreut aus. 

Mit Gesenkten Kopf ging sie die Treppen runter und schluckte schwer. " _ Hey ihr beiden, ich habe nicht mit euch gerechnet. _ " Als Adora gerade auf schaut, war das einzige was sie mitbekam, war ein lautes klatschen und ein stechender Schmerz an ihrer Wange. Zögern fast sie hin und sah erschrocken zu Catra. Die Brünette zitterte am ganzen Leib und faucht knurren sie an. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen und selbst Adam war geschockt. " **_Das ist das einzige was du sagst?!_ ** _ Du weißt gottverdammt nochmal nicht wie viel Sorgen ich um die gemacht habe! _ " Adora macht sofort ein Schritt nach vorne und drückte Catra an sich. 

Ihre Freundin klammert an sie und weinte. Die Blondine drückt sie fest an sich."  _ Ich war so dumm und habe dich allein gelassen… Ich traute mich einfach nicht wieder zurück zu kehren… Catra ich liebe dich, dich und die Kätzchen! Nimmt ihr mich wieder auf?.. _ " Die Magicat Frau sah sie wimmern an und nickte, dann zog sie ihre Freundin heran und küsste sie. 

Das Paar hielte den Kuss an, egal wie viele am Campus zu sagen. Als sie sich lösten, sahen sie in den Augen und die Leute herum jubeln. Verwirrt sah sie die katzenartige Frau herum und klammert an ihrer Freundin. Adora drückte sie an der Seite an sich und knurrte laut. " _ Was guckt ihr nie ein küssendes Paar gesehen? _ " - " _ Beruhig dich Adora, kommst du heute mit zur Disco? _ " Die Blondine dreht sich um und sah zu einer Gruppe von Leuten aus ihrem Seminar. Ihr Blick führte zu Catra und lächelt sie an. " _ Tut mir leid, meine Freundin und meine Kinder sind heute wichtiger. _ " - " _ Kinder?  _ _ Scheiße bist du eine Transe _ _? Komm Leute lass uns gehen! _ " Der Kerl rempelt fest an Adoras Schulter und ging mit der Gruppe weg. 

Wütend schnippt Catra mit den Schweif und faucht dem Kerl nach. " _ Wenigsten hat sie mehr Eier in der Hose als du! _ " Schnaufend sah sie zurück zu ihrem Partner und deren Zwillingen. " _ Was? Du bist eine Frau, Adora! Niemand sollte dich beurteilen. Mir ist es egal was du bist, ich liebe dich. _ " Sie schmiegt an Adora und schnüffelt leicht. 

Adam nickte und klopft wütend mit den Fuß. " _ Das stimmt, ich bin stolz auf meine Schwester. _ " Adora strahlt vor Freude und hebt Catra hoch. " _ Lass uns nach Hause, ich möchte meine Kinder wiedersehen! _ " Sie nickten und fuhren mit Adoras Auto zurück. 

Doch Adora plagte was. Sie überlegte wie sie es ihre Freundin beichtet. Als sie nach hause ankamen gingen sie hoch und sie schmiegt sich sofort an ihre zwei Kätzchen als sie die auf Glimmers Schoß sitzen sah. Beide Kätzchen schnurrten laut auf packten ihre kleinen Pfoten auf das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. " _ Na meine Babys. _ " - " _ Auch wieder zurück? _ " Adora merkte die enttäuschte Stimmlage von Glimmer als sie ihre Kinder abnahm. 

Sie entschuldigt sich den restlichen Abend bei ihrer Familie und Freunden. Doch nie lässt sie ihre Kinder von ihrem Schoß und krault die. Revali sah zu seiner Mutter auf und miaute. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm und lächelt ihn an. 

Melog kam zu Adora, erst fauchte sie Sie an und dann kuschelt sie an deren Seite. 

Adora war glücklich wieder bei ihrer Familie zu sein. 

____

Nach dem sie die Tage sich einigen wie sie das ganze Stämmen, waren sie wieder glücklich. Catra genoss es, Adora wieder um sich zu haben. 

Adora schmiegt eng an Catra, die gerade das Essen für die Kinder vorbereitet. Zärtlich knabbert sie am Nacken. “ _ A-Adora~ _ ” Sie keuchte auf und zappelt mit den Beinen. Die Blondine grinste und streift an der Hüfte hoch, zu den Brüsten. Noch immer war sie sehr in diesem Bereich Empfindlich, was zum wohle von Adora stand. 

Die Brünette wimmerte unter die Berührung und schmiegt mit ihren Hintern an die Beule von Adora. Doch diese Ruckt dann weg und flüstert lieblich ins Ohr. “ _ Heute Abend süße. ~ _ ” Dann ging sie einfach und setzt sich auf der Couch. Adam sah leicht angewidert zu seiner Schwester und verzieht das Gesicht. “ _ Yo Schwester? Ich weiß, dass du es eng in der Hose hast, aber bitte rubbel dir keinen runter während ich hier sitze! _ ” Adora lachte auf und grinst ihr frech an.

“ _ Wie gemein, ich dachte wir tun als Zwillinge alles gemeinsam? _ ” Und zack, ging Adam von der Couch runter. “ _ Scheiße Nein! Lass mich aus dem Spiel bei eurem  _ _ Paarungsspielchen! _ ” Adam musste selbst lachen und wuschelt Adora durchs Haar. “ _ Du solltest echt mal wieder sie Seiten rasieren, sind wieder lang geworden. _ ” Die Blondine fast selbst hin und nickte.

Sie müsst die nächste Zeit Glimmer darauf ansprechen. Glimmer ist talentiert in dieser Sache und hatte ihr letztens erst die Haare Geschnitten. “ _ Ich werde Glimmer darauf ansprechen, will vielleicht noch kürzer machen. _ ” Bei diesem Begriff kommt Catra mit den Babys um die Ecke und reicht Adora beide Kätzchen. “ _ Wie noch kürzer? _ ” - “ _ Nun, den Zopf abschneiden und mal was neues versuchen. Ein kleiner Neu Anfang mit meiner Familie. _ ” Catra errötet und lächelt schief. 

“ _ Dummy _ ” mit diesen Worten ging sie in die Küche und holt das Essen der Kätzchen.


	12. Ein Jahr und 6 Monate - Revali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wäre Über Kommentare und Kudos Dankbar!

**Ein Jahr und 6 Monate - Revali**

  
  
  


Es hat sich in der kleinen Familie in den 2 Monaten nicht viel geändert. Abgesehen davon, dass beide Kätzchen munterer werden und langsam die Welt erkunden wollen. 

Adora saß auf der Couch, die Beine in einem Schneidersitz positioniert und dazwischen, auf ihren Schoß saßen die beiden Kätzchen. Fasziniert war ihr Elternteil da tat sahen sie zu. Die Blondine schreibt etwas und sah dann zu ihren Uni-Buch. Sie machte einige Aufgaben an ihr freien Tag. 

Ein lautes verärgertes stöhnen ertönt und Catra schleift um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer. “ _ Was ist den, Sweetheart? _ ” Der Magicat schlürft auf der Couch und legt ihren Kopf auf Adoras Schoß. Die Kätzchen miauen sie fröhlich an und legten ihre schwieligen Pfoten auf ihre Wange. Die Frau gurrte ihre Kinder an und zwitschert fröhlich mit ihnen. Freudig da die andere Junge frau zu und streift durch das Fell von ihrem Partner. 

Freudig schnurrt sie auf und leckt leicht am Gesicht ihrer Kätzchen. Quietschen, zappeln und laut schnurrend die Kätzchen vor sich hin von dieser Liebkosung. 

Adoras Herz erweicht, je länger sie zu sah und grinste Breit. Eins der zweifarbigen Augen ihrer Partnerin sah sie an und diese grinste breit. " _ Dummy, du musst deine Aufgaben fertig machen und dann gehen wir zur Disco. _ " - " _ Zur Disco? Was ist mit den Kätzchen? _ " 

Die Magicat Frau richtet sich auf und streckt sich so, dass ihr Tank Top hoch rutscht und ihr Babybauch zum Vorschein bringt. Gerötet sah Adora sie an. Ein Lächeln huscht über ihre Lippen. " _ Du bist so wunderschön. _ " Catra zuckt mit den Ohren nach oben und ich Schweif bauscht sich auf. Überrascht von diesem Kompliment, errötet sie stark und sah weh. " _ Trottel… N-Nun, Glimmer und Bow möchten sich um die beiden Kümmern. Wir brauchen nach allem auch mal wieder Zeit für uns. _ " 

Kichern nickte die große Blondine. " _ Dann geht es klar, Sweetheart. _ " Die Brünette gab ihr ein liebevollen Kuss und dreht sich um. " _ Ich bringe dem Kätzchen ihre Milch und dann nehmen wir alle mal ein Bad! _ " Adora stöhnte genervt auf, was Catra zum lachen bringt. 

\--

Adora zog sich zu ihrem heutigen Date mit Catra ein Kleid an. Es war Weinrot und besaß am unterem Saum goldene Verzierungen. Sie hatte im Haar eine Goldene Spange in ihrem Zopf gemacht. Catra kam ins Schlafzimmer und ihr Mund klappte runter. " _ Wow _ " War das einzige was aus ihren offenen Mund heraus kam. 

Die Blondine kichert und zeigt auf den Mund. " _ Mund zu sonst kommen Fliegen hinein. _ " Schnell schnappte sie den Mund zu und schluckte schwer. Ihre Freundin hatte ein Anzug an, die Jacke war Violett und der Hemd dunkel Violett, die Fliege dazu war offen und nicht zusammengebunden. Die oberen Knöpfe am Hemd waren geöffnet und ein leichter Flaum ihres Felles trat hervor. Ihre Haar ware Haare waren wie üblich in einem Zopf gebunden und diesmal hat sie an den jeweiligen seit geflochtene Zöpfe dazu gebunden. 

Adora musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu sehr starr und sich auf ihr Make-Up konzentriert. 

  
  


Als sie fertig waren gingen sie gemeinsam zur Disco. Sie waren der Hingucker auf der Party. Zusammen tanzen sie und lachten sie. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Bar und bestellten sich was zu trinken. " _ Ein 'Sex on the Beach' für meine wunderbare Freundin und für mich ein Rum mit Cola. _ " Schnurren lehnt sich Catra an ihr und sahen sich verliebt an.

Es war was wundervolles, zusammen Zeit zu verbringen und es zu genießen. Sie wissen, dass sie ihre Kätzchen abgöttisch lieben. Doch sie brauchten auch ihre gemeinsame Zeit. 

Seufzend sah sie zur Bühne. Gurrend flüstert die Blondine in das Ohr ihrer Freundin. " _ Wenn du tanzen willst, Sweetheart, dann tu es bitte. Ich weiß du liebst das Tanzen _ " Freudig wedelt sie mit den Schweif. " _ Du wärst nicht sauer auf mich? _ " Die Blondine knabbert am Ohr ihre Partnerin. " _ Nein, denn ich weiß, dass du  _ **_mir_ ** _ gehörst. _ " 

Stottern keuchte sie auf und jammert nach mehr. " _ Nun geh Tanzen Liebling und zeig denen was meine wunderbare Partnerin drauf hat. _ " Knurren stand sie auf und küsste sie Wild. " _ Du machst es mir nicht so einfach." _ Schnurrt sie und schwingt ihre Hüfte zur Tanz Fläche. 

Breit grinsen sah sie zu und trank von ihrem Getränk. Sie genießt die Show und stand dann von ihrem Platz auf. Beide verbinden sich auf der Bühne und tanzten eng aneinander.

Überraschend zog Catra an ihrer Hand und lang ihr Schweif und die Hüfte der Frau. Catra schließt die Tür und drückt Adora an einem Waschbecken. , Die Blondine war so ausgerichtet, dass sie sich im Spiegel sah. Die Brünette leckte am Nacken ihrer Partnerin und massierte ihre Brüste. 

Laut keuchte Adora auf und hält sich fest am Waschbecken. Sie zappelt mit den beiden und Catra fuhr mit der Hand runter. Langsam rieb sie am Glied und saugt am Ohrläppchen ihrer Freundin. Die große Blondine wimmerte und schnaufte schwer, leicht sackte sie auf ihre Beine zusammen und sah sich im Spiegel gerötet an. 

Catra grinste frech und starrte sie mit ihren Heterochroma Augen an. Freudig leckt sie am Nacken und saugt daran. 

Hecheln hielt sie sich fest und keuchte schwer. Sie wurde extrem Hart unten, bis sie kalte Luft unten spürte. Schnell fick Catra den Penis von Adora und schnaufte an ihrem Nacken. 

Eine flehen ertönte und ein qualvolles Jammern verziert es. " _ I-Ich komme gleich… _ " Adora biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann Kniet sich Catra nieder und nahm den großen Freund in den Mund. Fest wurde sie heran gedrückt und saugte an dem Glied. Die Hüfte der Blondine bewegte sich leicht und wurde immer schneller, je stärker Catra daran saugte. 

Nach kam die Erleichterung als sie zuckte auf. Sie kam mit hohen Bogen im Mund der Brünette, die es freudig runterschluckte. Gerötet und erleichtert sah Adora ihre Freundin an. " _ W-Wow du hast alles runterschluckt.. _ " - " _ Na klar! Sowas leckeres lass ich mir nicht entgehen! _ " Gurrte Catra und schmiegt sich zwitschern an der Blondine. 

Beide lächelten sich an und dann geht von einer Kabine neben sich die Tür auf. Die Frauen erschraken sich. Schnell richtet Adora ihr Kleid und rieb sich am Nacken. Catra richtet ihr Kragen und sah die Person gerötet an. Ein Junges Mädchen stand vor beiden, ihr Gesicht ist bis auf die Ohren rot angelaufen und starrt beiden an.

Das Mädchen war jung, ungefähr 16 muss sie gewesen sein, als sie schnell die Toilette verließ. Das Paar sah sich nur verwirrt an und kicherte dann. “ _ Das Arme Mädchen _ ” - “ _ Ach komme, als wärst du in ihrem Alter nicht genauso gewesen! _ ” Adora hebt eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihre Freundin an. “ _ In ihrem alter war ich nicht mal auf eine Disco. Ich nahm in dem alter meine Hormone um eine Frau zu werden. _ ” Sie kicherte und schmiegt an Catra.

  
  


Der Abend ging schnell vorbei und beide gingen wieder gemeinsam nach hause. An der Tür von ihrer Wohnung begrüßte sie Bow und dieser sah sie besorgt an. “ _ E-Ehm Hey ihr beiden... _ ” - “ _ Bow was ist los? _ ” Schwer schluckte Er und ließ die beiden herein. Im Wohnzimmer fanden sie nur Finn vor die laut weinte. Von Glimmer und Revali war keine spur zu finden. 

“ _ Sag sofort was los ist?! _ ” - “ _ Eine komische Frau kam vorbei und schubste uns weg. Sie meinte das sie ihre nutzlose Tochter suchte und fand dann die beiden Kätzchen… Sie wollte Finn gerade anfassen, da biss Revali sie und nun… Das einzige was sie sagte war nur noch ‘ _ _ Schwächlinge müssen aussortiert werden _ _ ’... _ ” Der Junge Mann zitterte stark und sah beiden an. 

Catra wurde bleich und ballt ihre Hände zu Fäuste. Sofort schlug sie gegen eine Wand und schreit. “ _ Diese Schlampe! _ ” - “ _ Catra? Wer ist diese Frau? _ ” Ihre Freundin sah sie wütend und traurig zugleich an, ihre Lippen zitterten und sah weg von ihr. “ _ Meine Adoptiv Mutter…. Woher wusste sie, dass ich hier bin… _ ” Adora nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und sah ernst zu Bow.   
  
Er zuckte zusammen und schluckte schwer. “ _ Glimmer hatte sie versucht aufzuhalten und hat ihre Eltern Kontaktiert um diese Frau auf zu suchen... _ ” Die Brünette klammert sie fest an Adora, ihr ganze Körper zittert und tränen fließen über ihren Sommersprossen bedecktes Gesicht.

Machtlos drückte Adora ihre Freundin an sich und führt sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch Finn noch weinte. Sorgsam setzt sie ihre Freundin hin und nahm Finn an sich. “ _ Shhh, Tante Glimmer ist dabei dein Brüderchen zurück zu holen… _ ” - “ _ Wir hätten nicht gehen sollen… Wir hätte bei unsere Kinder bleiben sollen und auf sie aufpassen! _ ” Die Brünette krallt in ihr Haar und weinte laut auf. 

Die Blondine zog ihre Freundin an sich und Finn. “ _ Sag das nicht, wie haben es nicht gewusst das dies passieren wird… _ ” Die Magicat Frau sah ihre Partnerin an und ihr Kätzchen, dann schmiegt sie eng an beide und vergoss noch mehr tränen. “ _ Ich hoffe Glimmer kriegt sie geschnappt.. _ ” 

Bow sah besorgt zwischen den drein und fühlt sich schlecht. Er hätte die Frau aufhalten sollen als er es sah, doch er war wie gebannt von der ganzen Situation gewesen. “ _ Es tut mir so leid… _ ”

  
  


Am frühen Morgen, Catra ist zu ihrem Bett getragen wurde und zu ihr wurde klein Finn gelegt. Adora schlich sie aus dem Zimmer und ging zu ihren Freunden.  _ “Habt ihr was gefunden? _ ” - “ _ Nein… Es scheint so als wäre die Frau Spurlos hier aufgetaucht und auch so verschwunden… Wir haben bis jetzt Revali immer noch nicht gefunden…. Es tut mir leid Adora.. _ ” Geschockt sah Adora zu ihrer beste Freundin und biss die zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien. 

“ _ Was macht die Polizei dabei? _ ” - “ _ Flughäfen und Grenzen wurden bescheid gegeben… Wir können von glück reden das Revali dieses kleine Herz Symbol auf seinem Brustkorb hat, was ihn zu finden leichter macht...  _ “ Adora nickte und setzt sich zu ihren zwei besten Freunden. “ _ Sag allen bescheid. Wir werden auch nach Revali suchen, soweit es möglich ist. Ich werde es Catra nun Beichten gehen… _ ”

Ihr beiden Freunde nickten besorgt und machten sich durch die Tür in ihren Bereich des Hauses zurück. Sie kontaktieren alle Freunde, auch die von Catra.

Adora ging ins Schlafzimmer und setzt sich auf die Seite von Catra. “ _ Sweetheart? _ ” - “ _ Mhhpp? _ ” Zwitschert sie ihre Freundin an und schrieb sich den schlaf aus den Augen. “ _ Revali wurde immer noch nicht gefunden...  _ “ Weit reißt sie ihre Augen auf und sah geschockt zu Adora. “ _ N-Nein! W-Was ist wenn sie ihm was angetan hat?! Oder schon verschwunden ist mit ihm! Mein Baby! _ ” 

Zutiefst traurig zog Adora ihre Freundin an sich und sprach zittrig mit ihr. “ _ All unsere Freunde helfen uns bei der Suche und laut der Polizei hat niemand das Land mit unserem Kätzchen verlassen… _ ”

Auch der neue Tag war ein sehr trauriger und Emotionaler Tag.

Verzweifelt suchte alle die Umgebungen ab nach dem Kätzchen.

Doch bis jetzt ist jeder Spur zu ihm verwaschen und und klar…

___   
  
Selbst als der nächste Tag anbrach, gab es kein Erfolg bei der suche von Revali. Adora zog sich zurück nach Hause um bei ihrer Freundin zu sein. 

“ _ Scorpia und Bow haben eine Spur gefunden, sie schauen diese nach. _ ” - “ _ Ich hoffe wir finden bald unser Kätzchen… Es wäre schon längst seine Essenszeit… _ ” Besorgt sah Adora zu Catra, die gerade Finn mit einer Flasche füttert und dabei wiegt.

“ _ Hat sich Finn beruhigt? _ ” Catra schüttelt den Kopf und streicht eine kleine träne aus dem Gesicht von Finn. Seitdem Revali weg ist, weit ihr kleines Kätzchen nur noch. “ _ Es ist nicht deine Schuld… _ ” Wimmern sah ihre Freundin zu ihr und schlurzt auf. Sofort umarmt die Blondine ihre Freundin und streichelt das kleine Kätzchen. 

Sie führte beide ins Schlafzimmer und legt sich mit den anderen beiden ins Bett. “ _ Lass uns versuchen schlaf zu finden. _ ” Müde nickte die Magicat und kuschelt sich mit ihrem Kätzchen, an ihrer Partnerin.

\--   
  
Es vergingen keine 2 Stunden, da klopfte es wild an der Haustür. Adora sprang vom Bett und rannte zur Tür. Verwirrt sah Catra nach und gähnte Müde.

Die Blondine riss die Tür auf und Glimmer stand an der Tür. “ _ Wir haben Revali gefunden! Doch diese Psychotante will mit dir und Catra reden… _ ” Die Brünette kam aus dem Schlafzimmer mit ihren kleinem Kätzchen auf dem Arm. “ _ Sie will mit uns reden? Dann lass uns hin! _ ” - “ _ Aber einer muss bei Finn bleiben.. _ ” Glimmer lag ihre Hand auf Adoras Schulter und lächelt sie an. “ _ Gib den kleinen Racker mal her und ihr bewegt eure Ärsche zu eurem Kätzchen! _ ” Beide nickte und übergaben Glimmer Finn.

Catra ging zu ihrem Motorrad und warf Adora ein Helm zu. “ _ Komm Dummy! _ ” Die Blonde nickte und sprang auf dem Rücksitz.

\--

Binnen von 30 Minuten waren sie dann am genannten Ort. Polizisten waren vorm Haus und schaute zu ihnen. “ _ Sind sie Frau Weaver? _ ” Catra nickte dem Mann zu und ging zu ihm. Nach dem sie dem Helm abgesetzt hatte folgte auch Adora schnell. “ _ Wo ist die Frau, die unser Kind hat? _ ” - “ _ Gehören sie auch zur Familie? _ ” Geschockt sah Adora den Mann an und knurrte auf.

Doch bevor sie dem Mann näher kam, streckte Catra dem Arm dazwischen. Wütend peitsche der Schweif und die Ohren waren Aggressiv nach hinten gelehnt. “ _ Sie ist auch die Mutter des Kindes und ich brauche sie zu meinem Schutz! _ ” Der Mann wich zurück und ließ beiden durch.

Breit grinsend und kichern folgte ihre Freundin ihr. “ _ Das war echt Sexy! _ ” - “ _ Tja, der muss mal zurecht gestutzt werden. Der weiß nicht welch Schönheit der vor der Nase hatte! _ ” Der Atem stockte von Adora und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. “ _ Du Flirter! _ ” Catra schenkte ihr ein breites grinsen und ging in die Wohnung mit ihr. 

Beide standen vor der Frau, in ihren Armen war Revali. Dieser wimmerte laut auf als er seine Eltern bemerkte und zappelte Wild im Arm der Frau. Sein kleiner Mund wurde mit ein Klebeband zugeklebt und seine Pfötchen wurden fest gebunden. “ _ Was hast du mit meinem Kind vor?! _ ” - “ _ Er ist so schwach und winzig, den braucht ihr doch wirklich nicht durchfüttern! _ ”

Wütend faucht die Magicat Frau ihre Adoptivmutter an. “ _ Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden! Revali ist gesund und wird noch groß! Er ist nicht perfekt, aber wir lieben ihn… Also lass deine Gottverdammten Hände von meinem Kind! _ ” Dann ergriff eine Gänsehaut den Körper von Catra. Ihre Nackenhaare stehen aufrecht und ihr Schweif flauschte sich auf. 

Ihre Mutter sah sie grinsend an und das mit einer Finsteren Gesicht. “ _ Okay, so wie du willst, nehme ich meine Hände von dem Kind. _ ” Dann lässt sie Revali einfach los, Catra versuchte schnell zu sein um es auf zu fangen. Doch ihr Körper reagiert zu spät, jedoch sprang Adora vor und ihr gelingt es Revali auf zu fangen. Die große Blondine rutsche in Geschützter Pose gegen die Wand und keucht auf. “ _ Adora! _ ” - “ _ Mir… Nein uns geht es gut! _ ” Sie zeigte das kleine Kätzchen, was immer noch vor sich hin zappelt und wimmert. 

Adora machte schnell die Handfesseln ab und das Klebeband. Dann schrie das kleine Kätzchen laut auf und krallt sich fest in die Brust seiner großen Mutter. Die Katzenmutter viel ein Stein vom Herzen und ihr Blick richtet sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter. “ _ Wäre meinem Kind irgendetwas Passiert, hättest du dafür büßen müssen Shadow Weaver! _ ” 

Adora sah mit großen Augen zu Catra. Mühsam stand die Blondine auf und hielt ihr weinendes Kätzchen fest als sie zu ihrer Partnerin geht. 

Shadow Weaver war Adoras und Catras Trainer in Fußball Mannschaft, bevor sich Adora schwer verletzt hatte. Sie war schuld das Adora es nicht mehr ausüben konnte was sie einst so liebte. Darauf war Catra immer noch wütend und wie war Wütend darauf, dass genau diese Frau sie Adoptiert hat um aus ihr ein Model zu machen. 

Doch dies wollte sie nicht, sie studierte dafür Kunst und wurde Freiberuflichen Grafikdesignerin. Zog von Frankreich weg und machte sich dann selbstständig in Deutschland. Sie war glücklich das sie sich befreien konnte von dieser Frau. Auch fand sie dadurch ihre große Liebe wieder und hat nun zwei wunderbare Kinder.

Catra rückt mit ein Fuß vor und Adora stellte sich dann vor ihr. “ _ Es reicht Catra, man soll gleichen mit gleichen nicht behandeln. Sie ist nicht du, lass uns nach hause fahren und Revali endlich essen geben. _ ” Überrascht sah ihre Freundin sie an und lächelt dann sanft zu ihr. 

“ _ Ja lass uns nach hause… Finn wird denke ich mal auf uns drei warten. _ ” Adora nickte und führte ihre Freundin raus. Doch Shadow Weaver rastet aus. “ **_Wie kannst du mich einfach so stehen lassen?! Bist du nicht sauer auf mich?!_ ** ”

Laut seufzte die Blondine auf und sah zu der Frau. “ _ Wir haben dir nichts mehr zu sagen, sehe es als Strafe. _ ” Dann ging sie weiter und ließen die Polizei den Rest machen. Sanitäter kamen auf beiden zu und untersuchten Revali. Dieser ließ jedoch seine Mutter nicht los und wimmert auf. “ _ Hey, wir sind da, wir beschützen dich. _ ”

Dann ließ er los und sie konnten ihn endlich untersuchen. 

\----

Tage später ging es Revali wieder besser und vereint mit seiner Schwester. Beide Kätzchen schnurrten wieder freudig und Catra besuchte ein Therapeuten. Sie will das alles verbauen und für ihre Kätzchen da sein.

Adora baute Überwachungskameras und einige andere Kontrollen in die Wohnung ein.

Sie schliefen seitdem wieder besser im Bett ein.

“ _ Adora? _ ” Catra kuschelt an ihre Freundin.

“ _ Ja Sweetheart? _ ” Behutsam krault sie hinter dem Ohr. 

“ _ Ich liebe dich und danke… Danke das du für mich da bist. _ ” Sie schnurrte freudig und sah verliebt zu ihrer Freundin hinauf. “ _ Ich liebe dich auch. Danke das du mir dies alles Geschenkt hast _ .”    
  
Innig küssten sie sich, eine Hand rutscht zum anderen Runter. Doch dann ertönt ein Baby Geschrei. “ _ Urks… Revali und Finn haben wohl hungern. _ ” Catra kichert und rutscht vom Bett runter. “ _ Ich glaube du auch. _ ”


End file.
